Lost Then Found
by ShanRB
Summary: Robert had spent the last two years looking for Anna. The WSB lost her, they had not protected her and that meant they could no longer hold him to their agreement. All Robert wanted to do was find Anna and finally reunite his family. He had made a promise to Robin and he had every intention of keeping it. Even after all these years.
1. Chapter 1

For seven years Robert had worked covert ops for the WSB. The deal he had made with them was that they would let Anna live and that they would protect her in exchange for him working for them. Robin was not to be harmed in any way either, she was to be left to live her life. That was the only way he would agree to their terms and stay away from his family. The black box order had been lifted on both of them after the tanker explosion and it was clear that Anna had been Faison's prisoner, not his accomplice. When Robert had finally found them, two WSB agents had followed him onto the tanker and they had seen her locked in a room with a chain around one ankle. Robert had gotten her out of her room and had a brief reunion but they hadn't had time to get off the tanker before the explosion, that was when Anna had been injured. As much as they had wanted to believe the worst of Anna, there was no denying what they had seen. Even knowing that the WSB still wouldn't forget that Anna could have past secrets on to Faison and that was their reason for the agreement.

The WSB had to keep Robert informed about his family as well. His demands hadn't seemed out of line, they were just a father and husband's needs. The WSB had never thought that after seven years it was Robert's requirements that would lead to them having to let Robert out of their agreement. He was good at what he had been doing for them but when they lost Anna. When they could no longer give Robert updates and show him current pictures they knew they had a problem. He had insisted that if they could not show him Anna in the flesh that they had no right to hold him to their agreement, that they had failed to protect her. There was nothing they could do and had let him leave.

The WSB had not told him about the two attempts on her life while she was getting treatment. Well, they would tell him she was getting treatment but it was really just what was needed to keep her symptoms from getting worse. If she couldn't remember her life then they would never have to worry that she might pass on information she has. No matter what they didn't want to accept that she had not betrayed the WSB, that she had not told Faison secrets. They had not told Robert that they might know who took her either. They couldn't be sure it had been Burt that had helped her get away, or if she was even still alive.

For almost two years Robert had searched for Anna, he had kept tabs on Robin but couldn't bring himself to go to her without Anna, without at least knowing she was alive. He knows about Robin's HIV and he knew she was now going to school in Paris. When he had finally found Anna he would let Robin know he was alive as well. He would finally bring her mother home to her.

His search has now led him to Pine Valley. After all this time he wouldn't let himself believe it was true, not until he had seen her with his own eyes. This latest lead was very strange, there was a woman that looked almost exactly like Anna living in Pine Valley, she was a doctor there. She had gone missing for a while and was now back but she was in the hospital. Robert believed there was a lot more going on then this doctor becoming ill. He had a hunch and needed to see her for himself. He would be in Pine Valley this evening and would see for himself just who was in that hospital bed.

When he got to the hospital it was the middle of the night, he thought it was actually a better time for this. No one would see him go into her room, no one would question what he was doing there or who he was. He read over her chart before entering the room he didn't really understand it all but he knew she was needed treatment to deal with symptoms from head trauma she had suffered in the past. When he entered the hospital room he couldn't believe he was finally seeing her again. Even asleep he would know her anywhere, this was his Anna. After all these years he had found her. Where had she been all this time? Why was she listed as Dr. Alexander Merrick? That could wait, for now, he was just happy she was here.

She was asleep and he didn't want to disturb her but he had to touch her so he knew she was real. Robert sat down in the chair beside her bed and took her hand. "Oh Luv, I have missed you," he whispered. "You aren't alone any longer. I finally found you. It is so good to see you."

She opened her eyes and looked at him, she didn't know his name but she knew him. He was sitting in the chair beside her bed looking at her with a little grin on his face. She knew he was the man she would seeing in mind, he was important to her. Having a strange man in her room should worry her but it doesn't. It might be the middle of the night but she knew she had nothing to worry about, not from him. "Hi."

"Hi, Luv."

She gasped, "It is you."

"Of course, it is Anna."

"You know I'm not her."

"I would know you anywhere," he said as he reached up and stroked her cheek.

"They say I'm in danger."

"Not from me. I have been looking for you for years."

"I was in hiding."

"Anna, do you know who I am?" He knew all about the injuries she had sustained in the tanker explosion. He knew she had been left with amnesia and during the years she had been missing he didn't think she had gotten her memory back. He also didn't know was what kind of condition she was in now, but no matter what she was alive and he could finally go see Robin to tell her just that.

"I know I love you."

"I love you too."

"You're all that's there from before. Why don't I know your name?"

"It will come Luv." He touched her cheek again, "Dr. Merrick, is she your sister?"

Anna nodded, "My twin, she said we were separated at birth. Did I know I had a twin?"

"No, that's news to me. Your sister will help you, she'll fix what's wrong then hopefully you'll remember more, Luv."

"You always called me that."

"I did," he wanted to say their daughter had called her that as well but he wasn't really sure what would happen if he told her too much before she got the medical attention she needed to stop her seizures. Reading her chart had scared him more than comforted him.

"Are you staying here with me?"

"I can stay for a little while then I have to go to Paris for a little while. I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise. I am so glad I have finally found you."

"Please don't leave, not yet."

"I'm not going anywhere yet. I'll have to leave early this morning though."

She nodded slightly and winced, "The pain, darling my head hurts all the time."

"That's why you're here. They are going to finally give you the proper treatment you need. Your seizures will stop and hopefully once you start to heal you'll start to remember your life."

"I want that, I want to know our story. I know I love you, even if I don't know your name."

"Anna," he wiped a tear from his eye, "am I really the only person you remember from before?"

She started to sit up, "I hardly remember you!"

He could hear the frustration in her voice, "Luv, you need to stay calm, please. I know this must be frustrating but don't worry about what you can't remember right now. Worry about getting better, about your treatments."

"I will. When will you be back?"

"I can't say for sure. I need to go talk to a couple people, and there's one person I want to try and convince to come here. You wait for me, don't go running off when you start feeling better. I'll be back, you can count on me I'll never let you down again."

She wiped his tears this time, "Robert," she said softly just above a whisper.

He inhaled sharply, "Oh Anna. It's me, your Robert." She smiled up at him, she knew his name, this was the man she loved. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her. She knew the feel of his arms around her, she sat back and moved over and patted her bed. Robert grinned again then got on the bed with her and held her close. She was still very tired and weak so she put her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. Robert held her for a while just watching her sleep. Before the nurse came to check on her he had shifted out from under her and left her room. Robert had a plane to catch, he was finally going to tell his daughter he was alive, that they are both alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Edmond was of the few people that knew it was Alex's twin in the hospital, not her. He had visited Anna a few times and he had even comforted her when she would have dreams that scared her. Today he was concerned about her insistence that someone named Robert had been there to see her. That he had come to her in the middle of the night and that she wanted to see him again. Eventually, she had relaxed but he was worried and went to talk to Alex about what had happened. When he walked into Wildwind he went looking for his sister-in-law. She was in the sitting room reading. "Alex, I thought you should know Anna was a little worked up this morning when I saw her. She was insisting that someone had come to see her last night. She said Robert had been there and that she wanted to see him again."

"What, she said Robert? That's her husband's name." Since Anna had been in the hospital, Alex had been trying to learn as much about her sister as she could so she could hopefully help her regain her memory. "He apparently died several years ago."

"Does she know that? Did it happen before she was injured?"

"No, from what I read about what happened to her, they were both believed to have died in a tanker explosion in 1992. That was how she was injured."

"Does she remember him, I don't remember her mentioning Robert before this."

"Maybe she remembered his name, she might have had a dream about him. Do not tell her he is dead. Her injuries are very serious and I will not have her upset and risk her treatment."

"What do I do if she talks about his? Asks where he is?"

"Talk to her about him, let her tell you what she knows about him, but do not let on that she must have imagined him. I just found my sister I don't want anything to compromise her chances of recovery," Alex told him.

...

Robin had just gotten back to her apartment, classes were done for the week and she just wanted to relax. A few more exams early next week, then she gets a break. She took off her shoes and went to get herself a glass of wine, she was looking forward to a quiet weekend in, she could do some studying and maybe read a book. She had just sat down when there was a knock at her door. She sighed and got back up wondering who would be at her door. She looked through the peephole, then shook her head and looked again. How tired was she? No, there is no way he is standing there. She stepped back from the door a little, not sure of what was going on. The person on the other side of the door knocked again. She thought about it a moment longer, then slowly opened the door and looked up at the man standing there. "Hello, sweetheart."

Robin just stared at him, her mouth dropped open slightly. "Daddy?"

"Hi, Robin. I'm sorry it took so long but I found her. I found your mother."

"You aren't real! I'm tired, I've been working too hard at school. You're just my imagination."

"No Robin, it's me. I'm really here, I didn't die and neither did Anna. She is getting treatment for her amnesia, I just found her the other day. I talked to her, it really is her. Once I knew for sure it was her I came here to see you."

Robin turned and walked back into her apartment, "No this is not happening." She picked up her glass of wine, smelt it then put it down again. What was going on, was she having a full on hallucination. "Is someone else dying? Is that why you're here again?" Robin hadn't noticed that Robert had walked in behind her and closed her door. "I saw you and mom when Stone was dying, is that what it is?" She ran her hands through her hair. "Oh no, Uncle Mac."

"I'm sure Mac is fine. I'll have to talk to him soon but you were the first person I needed to see, to talk to."

Without turning around, "You aren't real!"

"Robin, I am real." He put his hands on her shoulders, "I'm real and I'm here. I didn't die in that tanker explosion. Your mother and I were both injured but we didn't die." She could feel his hands on her, there was pressure there. "Please Robin, look at me."

Slowly she turned to look at him, there were tears in his eyes, "Daddy, is it really you?"

"Yes, I'm really here. I am so sorry I didn't come back sooner. Once I could I needed to find your mother. They lost her, and I needed to find her for you, for us."

"Mom's alive? Where?"

"She's in a hospital in Pine Valley. Can we sit, I think this is going to be a rather long conversation?"

"Yeah. Wait. You're alive, my daddy is alive," tears poured from her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him. He pulled her close and just held her, in just a few days he had held the two people he loves most in the world. "Where have you been?" she asked her head still against his chest.

"Sit with me," he let her go and they sat down on her couch. "It's a long story. After I had recovered from my injuries from the explosion I had to work covert ops for the WSB, I'm not proud of all the things I had to do. I had made an agreement with the WSB. Even though they knew Anna had been Faison's prisoner they would only lift the black box order on us if I agreed to work for them. They wanted me deep undercover. No one could know I was alive. I have been kept informed about you, I know about your HIV. Robin, I wish I could have been there for you during that time. That last time I had seen your mother she was in the hospital, she had amnesia and was only awake for a few minutes at a time. Part of the agreement I made was that she was to be kept safe. The WSB lost her somehow and had to let me out of the agreement. Robin I know I should have come to you before this but I needed to find your mom. You had people looking out for you, I knew you were in good hands. Your mother was out there alone I had to find her first. I didn't know what Anna was going through if she was OK. Please understand why I went after her and didn't come to you."

"You're both alive. For the last nine years, I have believed you were dead." She had heard all that he had said but it was still sinking in that he was even there.

"I know sweetheart and I am so sorry you had to go through that."

"When did you start looking for mom again? When did that agreement end?"

"Almost two years ago. I haven't made contact with anyone from before. I didn't know what happened or how Anna went missing but I got the feeling someone might be after her. I didn't want people finding out about me then following me to her. Please understand Robin, I wanted to come to you, I wanted you to know I was alive but I was worried about your mom. I have missed you so much. I love you, Robin," he touched her face. "You are a beautiful young woman, so much like your mom."

"Are you sure she isn't in danger now?"

"I believe she is in good hands. Where's your computer? Look up, Dr. Alexandra Merrick."

"What, why?"

"That's who looking over her right now. When you see her you'll understand why I think she's safe there for now."

Robin was about to get up but stopped, she put her arms around Robert again, "I love you too Daddy." He kissed her cheek then she got up and got her laptop. After a quick search, she was staring at a picture of a woman that could be her mom. "What is this? Who is she?"

"That is your mom's sister. We didn't talk for a long time but Anna knew that much. Twins apparently separated at birth. We'll find out more about that later. Your mother still has amnesia, she doesn't really remember anything about her life. She did recognize me, she knew she loves me and eventually she remembered my first name. She also knows I called her Luv. She is getting treatment because she is having seizures, they're bad. Without treatment, she could have died. I'm hoping she will be able to remember more once her treatment is done."

"Did you talk to her sister?" Robert was giving her a lot of information but she still had a lot of questions of her own.

"No, it was the middle of the night when I saw her. I could tell she was trying very hard to remember more about our life and I didn't want her causing any more problems for herself. I left Pine Valley and came here. I told her I had to leave but wanted to try and bring someone back with me."

Robin smiled hearing that. "How do you know so much about her case?"

"I read her chart over three times before leaving then did some research on my way here."

"I want to go see her."

"I came here to get you, to take you to her."

"I have tests on Monday and Tuesday I can't miss. After that, I can go with you."

"So do you want to leave on Wednesday or Tuesday evening?"

"Tuesday, I want to see her. Even if she doesn't know me."

"I'll make the arrangements. There is someone in London that I need to see, we have unfinished business and I have been waiting to confront her. Can I stay here tonight, I'll get a flight tomorrow take care of this problem then come back so we can leave together."

"Yes, you're staying here," she said with a smile. "Are you going to see Holly?"

"Yes, she didn't sign the divorce papers I left her. I choose Anna, she knew that."

"We all thought you had died."

"Robin that was months after I had given her the papers, I guess I can understand not seeing the point in divorcing a dead guy." He paused then added, "No one knew it would take so long for me to find her, Holly should have signed them and filed them when I left."

"You and mom would have wanted to be free to legally be married when you came back."

"Exactly," he said and gave her a little grin.

Robin smiled, as a tear rolled down her cheek. That did it, that was his grin. This is her dad, this is not a dream. "I have missed you so much. Daddy, I'm so happy you're here."

Robert put his arm around her shoulder and she cuddled in beside him, "I have missed you too. I have my little girl back." Robin looked up at him and smiled. "Why don't you tell me what I've missed? The evening's still young we can order something later for dinner. Right now I just want to hold my little girl close. We need to make up for lost time."

"I'd like that very much," Robin said the started to tell him about her life and their family and friends. Robert also told her more about what had kept him away and the time he had spent searching for Anna. They talked into the early hours telling each other everything they could think of.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Saturday morning Anna was sitting up in bed she knew she was having surgery in just a little while and Alex was going to come to talk to her while no one else was there. Anna wanted to talk to her about Robert and thought at least Alex would believe her. She didn't think Edmond had when she told him that Robert had come to see her. He'd acted as if he didn't know who she was talking about. Maybe he didn't know who Robert was, she didn't know who knew what about her. The door opened and a doctor walked in looking like they were ready to take her up to surgery, "Is it time already?"

"No, I just didn't want to be seen," Alex pulled down the surgical mask and sat down beside Anna. "Hi, how are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm a little nervous but I'm looking forward to not having a headache all the time." Anna sat forward a little, "Alex do you remember when I told you about the man I can almost remember?"

"Yeah, you said you couldn't really describe him but you knew he had to be important to you."

"He came here."

"What do you mean, he came here?"

"The night before last, I was mostly asleep when I heard someone talking to me. When I opened my eyes he was sitting right there in that chair."

"The man you almost remember? How do you know it was him if you can't really remember him?"

"That was my Robert. I'd know his voice anywhere?"

"Your Robert?"

"Yes, I'm his Anna and his my Robert." Even if Anna couldn't remember their life together she knew that statement was very true.

"And he was here?" Alex wasn't sure if she should believe that Anna thought her dead husband had actually been here but it did worry her. Was Anna now having hallucinations? "When was this?"

"I woke up and I knew it was the middle of the night. We talked for a little while then he held me and I fell asleep in his arms."

"When did he leave?"

"He was gone when I woke up, he said he had to go to Paris."

"Paris, why there?"

"To talk to someone I think. He wants to bring someone here."

"Who?"

"I don't know."

"What all did he tell you?" Alex thought this could all have been an elaborate dream Anna had had, with little bits of memory making it seem more real. If she had remembered Robert's name was Paris in her mind as well because that was where they met?

Anna told her a little more about what had happened the night before last. They really hadn't talked much but Anna knew what had happened, again she got the feeling that Alex might not believe what she was telling her, like Edmond. "After the surgery, how long will I be out?"

"The surgery should take about eight hours, then you'll be in recovery for at least two hours. When you wake up depends on how everything goes during the surgery. It could be as long as 24 hours before you wake up. You might notice an improvement right away, it might take a little longer. If everything goes as planned you should only need this one last procedure. Then you can focus on recovering, I think you're memory could start to come back as you start to heal. We can look into your life see if that triggers any memories for you."

"Robert will help me with that. He was only here for a little while when I remembered his name. I know he'll help me."

"Anna," Alex almost said Robert wouldn't be coming back but didn't want to upset Anna before she went into surgery. "I want to help you too," she said instead.

Anna smiled at her, "You are already, I have a twin sister. Robert said I didn't know about you before."

"No that's right, we didn't know about each other." Was Anna just using Robert as a voice to help her make sense of memories that were trying to come back to her? She's already had two small procedures nothing like today's but she could already be noticing small improvements. "Anna, I can't stay that long, do you have any questions?"

"No, I think I understand what's going to happen. This should help me, the headaches and seizures should stop. If not then I'll still need another surgery."

"I know you've been paying attention to what I've been telling you about all of this. Alright is there anything else I can do for you?"

"If Robert comes back while I'm still under make sure he knows what's going on."

Alex knew she should let Anna believe that Robert was coming back, at least for now. "Alright, how will I know him if I see him?"

"Are there a lot of Australians here?" Anna asked with a smile. "He's tall, with light brown hair that's starting to grey some. He has the most amazing blue eyes. He is so handsome." Alex thought this was a great sign that Anna's treatment was already making a difference. If she could remember all of that then hopefully she would be able to remember a lot of her past when she starts her recovery. "I told him we're twins so he'll know who you are when he sees you."

"If I see him I'll let him know what's happening. I really should get out of here, we can't have someone walking in and seeing two Dr. Mericks in here." Alex squeezed Anna's hand then got up and left the room.

...

When Robert woke up he was surprised to see Robin sitting there watching him. "Morning, sweety."

She was in the chair beside her couch, "You're still here. It wasn't a dream." Then she smiled, "Good morning dad."

"It's been a very long time since I woke up to your beautiful face. I remember when you were just a little girl and you would wait for me to wake up so we could start our day together."

"I hope you aren't leaving first thing, I want to take you for breakfast at least before you go."

"I'd like that very much. Thank you for letting me stay here last night."

"I wasn't going to let you walk out that door last night." Robert sat up and Robin got up and sat beside him and gave him a hug. "You came back to me and I'm not going to let you go that easy."

"After I've talked to Holly I'll be back. You are going to have a hard time getting rid of me after that."

"I could come with you," Robin offered.

"No, you stay here, study for your tests. Besides I should handle this on my own."

"Well alright. I should let you get ready so we can go get something to eat." Robin gave him one more hug then they both got up to get ready for the day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Robert had found out where Holly lived the year before he knew she was remarried as well. It being Saturday evening he hoped she would be home. It was still early so he thought she should be. When he got there he was shown in and asked to wait. The maid had answered the door, then had gone to tell Holly there was someone there to see her. She was still getting ready for their evening so her husband, Hugh, went to talk to whoever was there. When he came downstairs he saw a gentleman there that could be around his age but that he didn't know. "Hello, I'm Hugh Nelson, how can I help you?"

"I don't think you can at all. I'm here to see Holly actually."

"What is this about?"

"That is between me and Holly."

"No, she's my wife and you will tell me what this is about."

Robert smiled and laughed just slightly, "It's my turn to mess with her life. She's my wife actually."

"What are you talking about?"

"I served her with divorce papers nine years ago after she returned from the dead. After I had already remarried, she didn't sign them. I'm here to finally end our marriage."

"Are you trying to tell me Holly is still married to you?"

"Robert Scorpio, maybe you've heard of me," Robert said with a little grin and held out his hand.

Hugh didn't shake it, "She told me he died. What kind of game are you playing here?"

"No game. I came here to get the divorce I wanted years ago."

"Robert!" The two men looked up to see Holly midway down the stairs. "You're alive."

"So he is who he says he is?" Hugh asked looking up at her.

"How is this possible? Where have you been?"

"That doesn't matter, I couldn't go home to my family because I had to protect them. I'm only here for one thing. Sign them and I'll leave," Robert said holding up an envelope.

She walked the rest of the way down the stairs and stopped by Hugh. "You show up out of the blue after all this time and that's all I get?"

"I think I made it pretty clear the last time I gave you divorce papers. I love Anna, I want to be with Anna. She is who I should legally be married to not you."

"Robert, Anna's dead. How do you not know that?"

"I told you I couldn't return home because I was protecting my family. Who do you think I meant? Anna and I were both on that tanker. I had just gotten her out of the room Faison had her locked up in or she would have been killed in that explosion. We were both injured, Anna still hasn't fully recovered."

"What about Robin? Shouldn't you have been there for her? You turned your back on your own daughter."

"I had to make a choice. Robin was with my brother and as long as I kept to the agreement I had made with the WSB she would be left alone. Anna was in the hospital, she was in really rough shape. If I didn't do what the WSB wanted the black box order would have been carried out for both of us."

"They would have killed you both?"

"You don't cross the WSB, Holly."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what you've been dealing with. Does anyone else know you're alive."

"Now that I've finally found Anna again, she does and Robin is waiting for me to return to Paris."

"She knows then?" Robert just nodded. "Give me the papers, I'll sign them." She looked at Hugh, "I have the life I want now. I don't want our past to interfere with what I have now." She took the papers and signed them, "What do we do now?"

"I'll file these before I head back to Paris, you should talk to your lawyer and see what you two have to do now. I just want this behind us so I can hopefully start over with Anna."

"What do you mean, hopefully?"

"Anna still has amnesia, she recognized me and eventually remembered my first name. That's all she has from before the explosion."

"Oh Robert, I am so sorry. Does Robin know about this?"

"Yeah, I explained all of this to her. She has a few exams she has to write then we're going to see Anna together. Anna is finally getting the proper treatment for her injuries and I hope that by seeing us will help her remember us and the life we had."

Holly stepped forward and hugged him, "I am so sorry that you had to come here. You shouldn't be worrying about a marriage that has been over for years." She put her hands on the sides of his face, "I should have signed them when you went after Anna. I should have accepted that she is the one you love. Please forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive, soon all of this will be sorted out and we can both get on with our lives."

"Thank you, Robert. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"If by chance you talk to anyone that knows me don't mention you've seen me. There are a lot of people that still don't know I'm alive. I would like to be the one that tells them."

"I haven't really stayed in contact with anyone from Port Charles so that won't be a problem."

With the divorce papers in his hand, Robert gave Holly a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you, Holly. It looks like you were getting ready to go somewhere and I don't want to take up any more of your time."

"Robert I hope everything works out for you and Anna. Say hi to Robin for me and tell her I am very happy that she has her parents back."

"I will and Holly thank you for staying with her when I went after Anna."

"It was the least I could do. Robert, I will always think of her as my step-daughter." Robert gave Holly one more hug then he turned to leave. That had gone a lot better than he thought it would. Now that that was taken care of he could focus on Anna and doing whatever he could to help her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

By all accounts Anna's surgery had gone very well, there had not been any complications. She had been out of surgery for almost twenty hours but still hadn't woken up yet and that concerned Alex. Anna had been moved back into a private room and since it was Sunday evening Alex decided she would chance going to see her.

Alex had not known about her twin for very long but she already loved her and didn't want anything to happen to her. As a doctor, she knew it was normal for some people to take longer to come back around after surgery but this was her sister and she just wanted her to wake up. Alex also knew that Anna had been suffering from the effects of an accident that had happened nine years ago and her brain may just need longer than usual to let her come around, there was a lot of healing that needed to happen now.

Alex sat by her bed and took her hand, "I just found you and I am looking forward to getting to know you. So you need to wake up and start getting your memory back. We can figure out who Burt thinks is coming after you, is it our aunt? We need to know who they are and why they want to hurt you." She looked over at the monitors, everything looked fine. Alex knew she would just have to wait and see when Anna would wake up, with any luck it would happen while she's there.

Alex had been sitting by Anna's side for almost half an hour and knew she had better leave soon before someone came in to check on her. "Anna I'll come back and see you soon alright. I didn't want you to wake up without someone here but you're sure taking your time aren't you." Alex was about to stand up then felt Anna squeeze her hand. "I'm still here," she said looking up at Anna's face.

"Where's Robert?" Anna asked quietly without opening her eyes.

"He hasn't come back yet." Alex felt she could let Anna hang onto the belief that Robert was going to come back to her. Once she wasn't so weak Alex would have to tell her the truth but for now, Anna can hold onto the thought that he is alive and coming back to her.

Anna's eyes fluttered opened and tried to focus on Alex then closed again, "He'll be here." Then Anna's eyes closed again and her head tilted to the side, Alex thought she must have gone back to sleep. The surgery had taken a lot out of her and now she just needed to rest. To give her body time to heal.

"You hold onto that thought." Alex stroked her cheek and tucked some stray hair behind her ear. "You must have really loved him."

...

"Are you sure you want to wait for me? You should go back to Pine Valley and be with mom." Robert had gotten back from London earlier that day. They had just finished eating dinner and were now sitting together on the couch talking.

"I want to take you back to her." Robert had promised to reunite them and he was going to do just that. "I believe she was having her surgery yesterday. She will need to rest, hopefully, she won't have headaches anymore after this. Robin, she all she did was nod and she told me it hurt." Robin could see the concern on his face. "I'm worried that if she sees me to soon it will be more harmful then good."

"I understand. What are you going to do while I'm at school for the next couple days?"

"I think I might just rest. I have been pushing myself very hard for a long time. When I wasn't looking for your mom I was working other jobs so I could fund my search for Anna. She is going to need us and I want to be there for her."

"You're right you need a little downtime. Do you know why they think mom's in danger?"

"No, not yet. I'm sure that will be one more thing I'll be looking into. Once I know what I'm dealing with I'll see what kind of help I might need. I also need to start letting other people know I'm alive."

"I know everyone will be very excited to hear that you and mom are alive. Uncle Mac is going to be so happy, I don't think he ever actually accepted that you were gone."

"I am looking forward to seeing him, Sean and Tiffany as well."

"Dad they had a little girl, oh she is so cute. They named her Anna, after mom," Robin told him and her eyes started to tear up. "Uncle Sean calls her Annie, she'll be six this year."

"That's wonderful, I'm sure I'll be meeting her before much longer. Robin, I have missed everyone so much. You have no idea what it's been like, so many nights I just wanted to call you and hear your voice."

"Well now I expect you to call all the time, I'll be calling you too," Robin smiled at him.

"I finally get to reclaim my life. I just need your mom to be OK, I can't face losing her now that I've found her."

"Dad, you aren't going to lose anyone. She'll fight for us just like you've been fighting for her. You gave up everything else so you could find her."

"I know, I just wish I understood what she's dealing with now. She still has a hard road ahead, Robin I'll need you to help me understand the medical part of what she's facing."

"I will, I'll talk to her doctors and my aunt, I guess. Then we'll both understand more of what needs to happen now."

Robert exhaled, just knowing he'll have some answers soon made him feel a lot better. "Thanks, sweety."

"Are you sure you don't want to call Uncle Sean or Uncle Mac, I think you could use a friend."

"Not yet, this is about my family, you and your mom are all I want to think about. If they find out they are going to want answers. They can have them soon but for now, I want to be able to focus on Anna."

He looked exhausted, he really did need some rest before this next challenge. "Dad, you are sleeping in my bed tonight, I still have a little studying to do and you need to get some sleep."

"I'd argue but I don't even have the energy for that." He leaned over and kissed her cheek, "Thank you, I could really use a good nights sleep."

...

When Alex got home Dimitri was waiting for her in their bedroom, "How is she?"

Alex walked over to him and hugged him, "She woke for a little while when I was there, but fell back asleep almost instantly."

"Is that normal?"

"She just had surgery and this was a brain injury that she has been living with for a long time so it's hard to say what normal is. She asked if Robert was there then went back to sleep."

"When are you going to tell her he's dead?"

"I don't know. I know I shouldn't let her believe he's coming back to her, but I don't want to do anything that could risk her recovery either."

Dimitri rubbed her back, "Don't tell her yet, let her recover first. What's wrong with letting her believe there is someone out there that loves her and is coming back to her."

"I know, that's why I'm waiting to tell her." Alex leaned back in his arms, "She has a daughter, Robert's daughter. I want to try finding her after Anna's had some time to recover. Maybe after she's started remembering a few things about her life."

"I think that is a very good idea. She must think her parents are both dead, waiting until Anna's had a little time to heal will make their reunion easier on both of them."

"I want to go see her again early tomorrow morning."

"Well let's get some sleep, I'll go with you before heading into the office."

"I'd like that." Alex gave him a kiss then they started getting ready for bed.

...

Over the next two days, Anna slept a lot. She would wake up for short periods of time. If Edmond or Alex were there she'd ask about Robert then she would talk to them a little before going back to sleep. She was still weak and what she needed most was just to rest. She had not complained about headaches and she had not had any seizures so they doctors were hopeful that the surgery had been a success. They still had to wait to know for sure but everyone was staying positive and giving her the time she needed to heal.

One of the times Anna had woken up she was alone in her room, she started thinking about Robert and what he had said when he had been there. He didn't know when he would make it back but he was coming back she knew that. He had to talk to someone, he had gone to Paris to do that. She wasn't sure how long ago she'd had her surgery but knew she just had to wait and he would come for her, Robert had told her to wait for him and that was what she was going to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Anna was able to stay awake for longer periods of time now. Edmond was sitting by her bedside, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired still but at least I can stay awake for a few hours before needing to sleep more."

"Alex told me that's just part of the healing," he reached for her hand. When he touched her she looked up at him then pulled her hand away. Edmond wanted to protect her, he wanted to make sure she got better. If she was anything like her sister he knew that meant she is an amazing woman.

"I knew it is. I am feeling a little stronger. I don't really have a headache any longer, the pain there now I think is from the surgery but it is nothing compared to what I was living with for so long."

"That's good to hear. Anna I want you to get better, I want to get to know you." Edmond didn't like to admit he'd had been interested in his sister-in-law for a while. Maybe he had been jealous that his brother had found someone and that he was alone since losing his wife. The attraction he had felt for Alex may have transferred to Anna, he knew that but that didn't mean he didn't want her to get better. In fact, it might actually be part of the reason he wanted to do whatever he could to help her.

"You aren't the only one, I sure would like to know me as well," Anna said with a little grin.

Edmond was happy to hear her making a little joke, "Is there anything you need."

"What day is it?"

"It's Tuesday evening."

She closed her eyes like she was thinking, "He was here Friday night. If he left Saturday morning depending on what he had to do he could be back soon," she said quietly.

"Whose coming back?"

"Robert, he had to go to Paris. I told you this."

"Oh right." He wasn't sure he liked letting Anna believe her husband was alive. Alex said they should but how devastated is she going to be when she finally finds out the truth? "Anna he might not come back here."

"Robert will come back. He told me to wait for him, he'll be here."

"Anna I just don't want to see you hurt. You have to face the fact Robert isn't coming back."

"Get out!"

"Anna, you need to know Robert can't come back, he's dead."

"GET OUT!" Anna sat up, "GET OUT! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Edmond stood up and left her room without saying anything else. Alex hadn't wanted Anna upset, she hadn't wanted her to know the truth about Robert. Now he'd done both. He knew he had better go talk to Alex and let her know what had just happened and what he had done.

...

Robin looked over at Robert, he looked well rested. She hadn't realized how tired he had looked the day he had shown up at her place until now. These last few days had been good for him, he looked ready to take on the next challenge, her mother needed that as much as he did. Their plane should be landing soon, so she asked, "Are we going to get to see her tonight?"

"I think visiting hours will be over by the time we get there. I don't know if two of us should try sneaking into her room tonight so we should probably find a hotel and get settled in. We can go see her tomorrow morning."

"After we've checked in at a hotel can we go talk to Alex? I have questions and I know you want to understand more about what we're dealing with."

"If that's what you want then I think we should. She'll be very surprised to see us but you're right we should know just what we're dealing with."

Robin smiled at her father, "This is real, you're here. Mom's alive and I'll see her in the morning. It's all still sinking in but I know once I see her I'll know this is really happening."

"You need facts, you need to see for yourself. I understand that. I just want to get there, to get back to her."

Robin leaned on his shoulder, "She's waiting for you to come back. I bet that's what she's looking forward to the most. Seeing you walk back into her hospital room."

"She wants to know who she is. Who I am to her. Robin, she knew she knows me, she knows she loves me but she doesn't know what we are to each other."

"Maybe not yet, once she gets her memory back there is no way she won't know that you are the love of her life. That you're are the ying to her yang."

"The ying to her yang?" Robert repeated with a little grin.

"Are you going to try and pretend that you both aren't complete without the other one. Even when you weren't together you were still the person the other person leaned on the most, needed the most. What would you call it?"

"I'm not complete without her. There has been a part of me missing all this time."

"You get how ying and yang work right dad? Two halves making a whole," Robin said grinning up at him.

Robert smiled and put his arm around her, "Oh how I've missed you," he kissed the top of her head.

"Dad, she'll get through this. We'll have her back and our family will finally all be together again."

"I know." Robert looked over and smiled at her, "You are also right about going to talk to Alex first, we need to know what we're dealing with."

After another half hour they were on the ground then went to check in at a hotel. An hour after they had left the airport they were pulling up in front of the main house at Wildwind. Robert looked over at Robin, "Are you ready to go meet your aunt?"

"I guess I have to be. I want answers and she has them."

They got out of the car and walked up to the main door. When they knocked the woman that answered asked, "Who are you here to see?"

"Alexandra Merrick," Robert answered.

"Oh, she is in the hospital." The maid knew for a fact she wasn't but had been told to tell anyone that asked about her that she was. She had never seen either of these people before and didn't know what they were doing here.

Robert looked at Robin, "Then I would like to talk to her husband."

"He is out of town on a business trip."

"His wife in the hospital having just had brain surgery and he couldn't delay a business trip? I don't care who's here but I want to talk to someone, now," Robert informed her.

She hadn't mentioned why she was in the hospital. Clearly, these people knew Dr. Merrick somehow. The maid turned and walked through a door that had been closed when they came inside, after a few minutes a man walked out of the same room. "What is this about. I was told you are demanding to talk to someone."

"I want to talk to Alexandra," Robert said.

"You were told she is in the hospital." Edmond looked at the young woman standing with this man, it stroke him that she looked a lot like Alex, a lot like Anna.

"Yeah, I know what I was told that doesn't make it true."

"Sir, I think you should leave now."

"No we aren't leaving," Robin stepped forward. "We came here for answers and we aren't leaving until we get them. Don't push him, you will regret it."

"What does that mean?" Edmond asked sounding less than impressed that they were here.

"Alexandra Merrick!" Robert called. "I know you aren't the one in that hospital bed." He started to walk towards the door this man had come out of. "Dr. Merrick!"

"Hey, what do you think you doing?" Edmond asked grabbing Robert's arm as he started to walk past him.

"I want answers," Robert told him pulling arm free.

"Fine, what do you want to know?"

"No, we want to talk to the neurologist," Robin informed him.

"Alexandra Merrick!" Robert called again.

Alex heard a man calling her name, she didn't know that voice but she could tell he had an Austrailian accent. What was going on out there? Could it really be him? Had Anna really seen her husband and had he really come back? She walked over to the door and peaked through. Tall, check. Light brown hair starting to grey, check. Austrailian, check. He is handsome too. She walked out and looked up at him, he looked over at her, amazing blue eyes, check. "Robert?" She took another step closer neither looked away from the other, "She said you came to see her."

"I did. I also told her I had to go get someone."

She looked over at the woman with him. "You have to be Anna's daughter. Robin?"

"And his, I thought they were both dead too. Dad came to me after he talked to mom."

"What are you talking about Alex? You don't seriously believe them? These could be the people that are looking for Anna."

"Oh, I'm sure he has been looking for her."

"I have, all that mattered was finding her. I promised Robin I'd find her and bring her home."

"Why does she think you went to Paris? I assumed she was starting to remember little things, like your name. I had found out you two meet there, so I really didn't believe she had seen you."

"I'm going to school there," Robin answered. "It's crazy how much you look like my mom. It's also very clear you aren't her."

"Why are you here? What can I do for you?"

"We knew we wouldn't make it here in time to visit and dad didn't think we should both trying to sneak into her room tonight so we came to get some information about her condition and find out what she's facing now."

"I can try to explain, there's a lot that will be hard to understand."

"I'm a medical student, dad told me what he had read in her chart and I think I understand the type if trauma she had. We are here to help her and we want to know the best way for us to do that."

"No, I don't like this. We have no proof you're who you say you are."

Robert turned and glared at Edmond. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Edmond Grey, Alex's brother-in-law."

"Robert Scorpio, Alex's brother-in-law," Robert said mockingly. "We can both make that claim."

"Dad, you need to stay calm." Robin could tell this guy was getting on her dad's nerves.

"This jackass is making that rather hard at the moment."

She touched his arm then Robin pulled a picture out of her wallet, it was of her and her parents. "This was taken just a few weeks before mom was kidnapped." She handed the picture to Alex, "That was our first and last Christmas together as a real family. Mom and dad had remarried six months before that. A few months after it was taken I was told they were both dead."

Alex looked the picture and a tear came to her eye. "Edmond you need to stop. You're the one that upset Anna earlier by telling her Robert is dead. I told you to just listen to her if she brought him up. Clearly, she was right. Clearly, he went to see her. There was no grey in his hair here and she told me there was now." She held the picture up for Edmond to see. "That's not me in the picture with them."

"You told my wife I'm dead? I spent years working to protect her! I spent the last two searching for her! Now I've finally found her. She at least remembered my name even if there was nothing else and now you've told her I'm dead! Couldn't you have maybe suggested that she might have just imagined that I was there?" Robin was right beside him, she had her hand on his arm again, she remembers seeing her mom do this often if her dad was getting upset.

"I thought I was doing the right thing. I didn't think it was right to lie to her."

"I told you not to say anything about Robert! I was very clear about that," Alex insisted.

"Dad you should go see her. I'll stay here and find out about her condition. I can wait until the morning to see her but you need to go to her. If she believed that idiot she is going to be very upset and that can't be good for her recovery."

"She's right, Robert. I take it you'll be able to get in unnoticed again."

"Yeah, of course I can. Robin will you be at the hotel after?"

"Yes, I'll see you after. Go see her." Robin gave him a hug and he kissed to top of her head. "Love you, dad."

"I love you too sweetheart." With that, Robert turned and walked out of Wildwind.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Robert quietly opened her door and saw Anna laying on her side with her knees curled up. She looked like she had been crying, she might still be. He walked over to the bed, "You didn't believe that fool did you, Luv?"

She wiped her eyes as she turned to look at him, "He said you were dead. You're real, right? This isn't a symptom of my injuries?"

"I'm real. I was going to let you sleep tonight and come see you in the morning but when I head what he told you I knew you would need to see me."

"How did you hear about that?"

"We went to see your sister. We had questions and knew Alex could tell us what all you're dealing with now."

"Who did you bring here?"

He smiled, "I think that can wait until the morning when she comes here, you'll like the surprise. I came here to see you, to make sure you're alright. How are you feeling?"

"A lot better actually. The headache is gone, I'm starting to get more energy again. I slept a lot after the surgery." He sat down in the chair by her bed, "Robert, will you hold me."

"Of course Luv." He got up and joined her on the bed, she smiled and cuddled in beside him. "How's that?"

"Perfect." She put her head on his shoulder, "You were the one in the bed last time right?"

"What?"

"The last time we cuddled in a hospital bed. I can see you in pajamas and I was the one that got into bed with you."

"Are you saying you're starting to remember some more things about us?"

"I must be. Have we cuddled in a hospital bed before?"

"Yes, more than once, Luv. The last time you were being my nurse and many nights you would get in bed and we'd cuddle."

"I think when I see you it makes it easier to remember things. I know there is no place I would rather be than in your arms."

"I have missed holding you, Anna."

"Do you know what else I've missed Scorpio?"

Robert smiled, "I can assume I do, yeah. When did you remember my last name, Devane?"

She laughed, "It just came out. You are just what I need. You are going to make this a lot easier than I thought it was going to be."

"Then tomorrow you will be very happy about who comes here because she will help you just as much as I can."

"Robert, why did Edmond tell me you were dead?"

"Because everyone believes we both are. Do you know how you were injured?"

"No, do you?"

"Yes, I was there. I got you out of the room you were locked in but we didn't make it out in time. Do you want me to tell you about that night?"

"Yes, but not right now," she thought for a moment. "Well, maybe just a little. I was locked up somewhere?"

Robert sat up a little so he could look at her. "You were kidnapped. I knew you had been taken, that you hadn't left of your own free will. It took me quite a while to find you and when I did you were locking in a room on a tanker. You had a chain around one angle that was connected to the wall. I got you loose but before we could get off the tanker there was a massive explosion and we were both injured. That was how you ended up with amnesia. I think once you've remembered more about your life this next part might make a little more sense. I had to work for several years doing things I normally never would have to keep you safe. I was told you were getting treatment for your injuries but I'm not really sure you were, or maybe it wasn't the right treatment. After I found out you had gone missing again I started looking for you. I've spent the last two years trying to find you."

"I think Bart and I had been living in the wilderness for at least two years but maybe it's been longer than that."

"Bart, he's the man that has been looking out for you. That brought Alex to you and that believes you're in danger, right?"

"Yes, I don't really remember much before we were working on building a cabin in the woods. I know I was in a hospital before that but that's about all I can remember."

"That part might not come back, maybe only some of it will. They told me all about your injuries when I was recovering and they were very severe."

"I don't know if that part matters anyway, I want to remember us. I want to remember our life, Robert that's what's important."

"Yes, it is." He stroked her cheek and tucked her hair behind her ear, he wanted to kiss her but didn't think it was the right time, not yet. "There is a lot you need to remember and I know it will come back."

Anna looked into his eyes, she knew she had looked into them countless times before. She knew she loved this man, there was no question about that. "How long can you stay tonight?"

"I don't want to be caught in here, so I'll need to leave before the nurses come to look in on you. I don't think I'd pass for Dr. Merrick's husband."

"No, you do not look anything like Dimitri but you do look like Anna Devane's husband."

"Yes, I do," he said with a smile. "Come here, put your head down and try to get some sleep. I'll be gone when you wake up but I will be back early tomorrow."

"Robert, why won't you kiss me?" He didn't need any more encouragement than that. He leaned in and kissed her tenderly. Anna was surprised at the instant desire she felt, the spark, the need. She put her arms around him holding him close as the kiss intensified. The passion she felt, she didn't know something could feel this right. Robert pulled away from her they were both breathing heavily, "Oh my. I see why you were waiting. That would quickly lead to more," she said with a big smile.

He smiled at her, "I will never get used to the effect you have on me. I have missed that. I've missed you," he said as he rubbed her back needing to touch her. Anna smiled then put her head on his shoulder and they leaned back on the bed, "That happened when you were being my nurse as well. The kissing was amazing but I wasn't recovered enough to do more than kiss you even though we both wanted more."

"Robert, I want to stay with you when I'm released from here."

"Well I'm just staying at a hotel but if that's what you want."

"I know I want to be with you. You are who I'm meant to be with. I know that for a fact."

"Alright, Anna. We'll talk more about that tomorrow. You will stay with me, I just think we should reconsider it being in a hotel."

"I don't care where we are. You'll protect me, I know that."

"Yes, I will. Now get some sleep Luv," he told her and kissed tenderly then they both put their head back.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When Robert got back to the hotel room he noticed the door to the adjoining room was opened and peaked in. Robin was laying on the bed still dressed, he wasn't sure if she was awake, "Are you up?"

She rolled and looked at him, "Yes, I might not have been much longer. Did you have a good visit?"

"Yes, she's remembering a little more. I think with a little more time she'll remember a lot more, maybe almost everything. She also said her headaches are gone."

Robin got up and went over and hugged him, "That is so great daddy. Alex explained more about the extent of her injuries and what she's facing now. Come sit with me," Robin went on to tell him all of what Alex had told her.

"So she shouldn't need any more surgeries?"

"Alex doesn't think so, no. This one seems to have done what they thought it would. She will be monitored for a couple more days then she will be released."

"She told me she wants to stay with me when she's released from the hospital."

"I think that makes perfect sense. You're the person she remembers, you can help her in ways other people can't. I think she already trusts that you will watch over her and make sure no one can hurt her."

"Robin she'll remember you. Seeing me has made the difference, once she sees you I know she know you. There is no way she won't, you two have such a strong bond. I got to be a part of it but you two have an amazing relationship."

"I can say the exact same thing about you two. We are the two people she loves most, I know that."

...

Alex went to see Anna early the next morning, she always went before visiting hours so no one would see her there. When she walked in Anna was still asleep, Alex noticed there was a smile on her lips. She sat down in the chair beside her bed and touched her hand. Anna started to stir then opened her eyes and smiled at her sister. "I told you Robert was coming back."

"Yes you did," Alex smiled back. "I told Edmond not to mention what we believed had happened to Robert. I'm sorry you had to think he had died even just for a little while."

"In our line of work we've both had to play dead in the past. This last time he just had to do it for a lot longer."

"He told you what you did for a living?"

"No, but I have some memories this morning. We meet in Paris when we were both WSB agents, that lead to our first marriage. We meet again when I found out he was going to be in New York, after that we always knew where each other were. Mostly we were living in Port Charles."

"You're remembering things?" Anna just nodded. "This is wonderful news," Alex said with a smile.

"It just seems so clear, there isn't much but what I have remembered I know it's right and I can remember the little details. When he turned and looked at me for the first, our eyes meet. I had never felt anything like that, I felt like I had just come home."

"That sounds very romantic. Did you start dating right away?"

"No, we went on assignment together. When it came to the job we disagreed about everything, he thought his way was better, I was a pain just because. We were posing as newlyweds, to keep up our cover we spend an evening dancing. That was the night everything changed, I was dancing with the man I knew I was meant to be with not my partner."

"You remembered all of that?"

"Like I said it's just there now." Anna smiled then blushed slightly, "That was the first night we made love, the first time I made love. We got married a few days later."

"You have very good taste in men," Alex said with a grin.

"I told you he's handsome."

Alex leaned in a little, "Sexy. That man is sexy."

Anna smiled, "Yes he is. He went to your house last night, right?" Alex nodded. "He didn't tell me who he went to go get, just that she is coming here with him this morning."

"I think you are going to very happy about who is coming here to see you. She is very excited about seeing you again."

"You know? Tell me."

"No, if Robert didn't tell you he must have had a reason. You'll just have to wait." They were both smiling, it was nice to just kid around with each other.

"Fine, I hope he gets here soon. He lets me fall asleep in his arms then he manages to sneak away in the dead of the night." Anna smiled then touched her lips, "I asked him why he hadn't kissed me yet, then he did." Anna sighed, "I need that man in every way, not knowing my past didn't matter at that moment. I knew where I belong and who I'm meant to be with."

"I think I'm a little jealous," Alex said with a grin. That made them both laugh, "Anna I am very happy that he's here for you."

Then the door opened, "Don't worry it's just me," Robert said as he poked his head into the room.

"Get in here Scorpio."

"Both of us?"

Anna sat up and smiled, "Yes!" Robert stepped inside then held the door open. Anna watched as a young woman walked into the room. She inhaled sharply as she brought her hands to her face, her tears started falling instantly, "Robin!"

"Hi mom," Robin smiled and quickly walked across the room. "I have missed you so much," then they hugged each other, holding each other tight.

Anna looked at Robert over Robin's shoulder, "You went to get our little girl. Thank you."

"She'd waited long enough for me to keep my promise. I told her I'd find you and bring you home. This is close enough."

Robin sat back a little and Anna put her hands on the sides of her face, "My little girl, you're all grown up." She looked over at Robert then back at Robin, this is her family. These are the two most important people in her life. "My baby girl born in the same little Italian village that I married her father in."

Robin looked over at Robert, "I told you she would just have to see you," he said with a grin.

"There is a lot in my head right now and you two are in all of it. I have some memories," she said beaming with happiness.

Alex noticed that Robert seemed happy to just stand back and watch the two of them together. She got up and walked over to him, "I think I will have to get to know my brother-in-law while you're here. I had a nice long talk with Robin last night."

"Anna told me she wants to stay with me when she is released. I don't want to take her anywhere yet. You're in charge of her treatment so I think we should stay in Pine Valley for now."

"There's a cottage at Wildwind, you can all stay there. I won't take no for an answer either. How long is Robin going to be able to stay?"

"She's on break now so she should be here for a while as well."

"Good, this will give us all a chance to get to know each other." Alex grinned at him, "I think Edmond might be a little afraid of you."

"Only a little? I guess I didn't yell enough."

"He's not a bad guy and I do think he wanted to help. He was wrong to tell Anna you were dead though."

"Is it you or Anna he has a thing for?"

Alex looked up at Robert, clearly, not much got by him. "Dimitri was missing for a while, my aunt had taken him but he escaped. During that time I leaned on Edmond a lot, I think he started to have feelings for me but I love my husband. Maybe some of those feelings have transferred to Anna."

"Well, she loves her husband too, even if we do have to take our vows again."

"What do you mean?"

"It turned out I was never a widower. That is all taken care of and when she's ready we will get married again."

"Robin mentioned that you had gone to see someone named Holly while you were gone. I take it she's the other woman."

"Yeah, well the other wife anyway." Robert then started to explain what had happened after he had left Anna in Paris, up to Holly showing up again just before Anna was taken. He wanted Alex to understand this as well.

Robin was smiling at Anna, she couldn't believe how happy she felt. "I was so shocked when dad showed up at my door. I was sure I was imagining him. I don't blame him for not coming to see me sooner, he knew I had people looking out for me, that I could turn to people if things went wrong. He needed to make sure you were OK."

"I would hate to think of you being angry with him. All he wanted was to bring me home to you. He told me a little about what he was doing and why. I've remembered a little more and I know the WSB doesn't take betrayal lightly. I know Faison took me and made me record some message, the WSB thought I was giving Faison secrets didn't they?"

Robin nodded slowly, "They put a black box order on you. When dad went after you they put one on him as well."

"We both should be dead," Anna realized. "That's why he did things he's not proud of. He told me he spent years doing things he wouldn't normally do."

"Yeah, he told me the same thing."

Anna wiped the tears from her eye, "Enough about that, tell me about you. You were a teen that liked to push my buttons and dating boys your parents didn't really care for the last time I saw you."

"You remember that?"

"I remember a lot now, it's wonderful. I know we had moved into the old Webber house, we bought it from Tony and we were all just so happy to be a family."

Robin wiped a tear from her cheek, "Yes we were. Uncle Mac still lives there. I'm in medical school now. I love doing research, I want to help find cures for people." She took Anna's hand, "I need to tell you something. First, I'm fine so don't freak out, please." Anna nodded and waited for Robin to continue. "The first boy I fell in love with I lost to AIDS. He had contracted it from an ex-girlfriend that was a drug user. Shortly before Stone died, I found out that I am HIV positive. Alan helped me find the right drug cocktail, it is being controlled. Mom, I am OK but I needed to tell you that."

Anna pulled her into her arms and held her while they both cried a little, "Does your father know?"

"Yes, the WSB had told him when I was diagnosed. He hated not being there for me but in a way you both were. You both came to me and helped me get through that, I know it was just in my head but you were still there telling me just what I needed at the time."

"Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"It's not your fault, it wasn't dad's either fault either. I had the support of family and friends, the people you both knew would be there for me."

"I am so grateful for that. Tell me more about you. I want to know it all, what have I missed?" Robin smiled then started to tell Anna about her life.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Robert was still talking to Alex when the door opened and Edmond walked in, "Alex what are you still doing here? You don't want to get caught in here."

She checked the time, "I didn't realize how long I've been here. I've been enjoying getting to know Robert."

Edmond looked over and saw Robin laying on the bed beside her mom, Anna had her arms around her and they were talking happily. He looked at Robert, "So I take it you think you'll be trying to protect Anna from now on."

"From now on? I have never stopped protecting my wife."

"Then how did she end up near death in the woods?"

Robert grabbed Edmond and throw him up against the wall, "You little piece,"

"DAD!"

"ROBERT!"

Anna and Robin yelled at the same time, it was Alex that stepped between them, "Edmond you really need to learn to shut the hell up!"

"Anna is my wife, not someone you get to have the hots for because you figure she'd make a good replacement for Alex. Someone else you also can't have. Any danger that Anna is in I will protect her from. You're a magazine editor, isn't that right? What the hell do you know about protecting people? I can have a team of trusted people here with a couple of phone calls and they will all happily kick your ass if you suggest we can't take care of Anna."

"Oh dad, that reminds me, I want to start calling the usual suspects to help with this. Are you ready to see some old friends?"

"Yeah, I want to be with your mom so the more help we have the better." He looked back at Edmond, "Our daughter is more help than you are," he said still holding him by the collar.

"Robert, he's trying to help. Come over here," Anna said and Robin stood up making room for him beside Anna. Robert walked over and sat down beside her, "I've been talking to Robin since you two got here. I haven't even gotten a proper greeting from you yet," she said to him quietly.

Robert stroked her cheek, tucking some hair behind her ear, "Hi Luv, how did you sleep?"

"Very well, I just wish I got to wake up in your arms as well."

"Soon. Alex informed me we're all staying at Wildwind. There's a cottage there we can use." He leaned in and kissed her tenderly, "I have missed you so much. I love you."

"I love you too. Thank you for bringing Robin here. Seeing you both has brought so much back already, I feel like I know who I am now. I remember names of friends and I can see them. I was telling Alex about how we met and our first wedding earlier."

Robert smiled, "There has never been a more beautiful bride than my Anna," he said then kissed her again.

When Robin had gotten up she'd walked over to Edmond, "I get that you think you're looking out for my mom. Antagonizing my dad is not how to do that. I plan on calling three men and when they get here, he's right. They won't hesitate to kick your ass if you get in their way. We're her family and the men that are going to come here are as well. You want to help, stay the hell out of their way, understood."

Edmond hadn't expected this kind of reaction from any of them. "I'll do what needs to be done."

"That's staying out of the way and letting the professionals handle it." Robin could tell Edmond wasn't used to being talked to like this. "Oh in case you're wondering, my mom, isn't really that much like her sister. She knows who she is now, Anna Devane is a fighter and she can take care of herself and she defends the people she loves with everything she has. With me, you get to deal with equal parts of both my parents. You're luck mom called dad over there, he would have hit you otherwise. Just so you know." Then Robin turned and went and sat in the chair by her mom's bed.

"I think you and I should let them have some time together," Alex said taking Edmond's arm and leading him towards the door. "Robin you two should come by the house later," she said over her shoulder as they were leaving the room.

"Alright," she agreed. Robin turned to her parents, "I'm going to call Uncle Mac, Uncle Sean and Frisco. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, just tell them to come here. You can surprise them with your exciting news once they're here," Robert told her.

...

After Edmond and Alex had left the hospital he looked over at her, "What are you doing? Are you just going to let them take her away and not make sure she's getting the right treatment now?"

They were walking into Edmonds office at Tempo Magazine, "What has gotten into you?" she stopped and looked at him. Alex took off her hat and dark glasses that she wears so hopefully, people wouldn't recognize her easily. "That is her family! Those are the people that love her! You're acting like they're the ones that want to hurt her. If you must know Robert already told me that yes, Anna wants to be with him when she is released from the hospital but that he doesn't want to take her anywhere because I'm the one in charge of her treatment. Robert has the kind of connections needed to protect Anna and find out who's been threatening her. Is he right, are you jealous?" Edmond didn't say anything. "Robert picked up on it right away. He could tell you were interested in me and that you figured you were hoping to maybe start something with my twin since you couldn't have me."

"That's ridiculous."

"Oh, is it?"

Edmond knew Alex was right, "Fine, I'll stay out his way."

"You still think he's going to hurt her, don't you? That's his wife, that's his family. Robert only wants to protect them."

"Oh, now you know him so well."

"I spent three hours talking to Robin last night and spent the better part of an hour talking to Robert this morning. I know them both a lot better than you do. I told Robert that once Anna is released that they can stay in the cottage. Is that going to be a problem? Because if it is, it's going to be you that makes them leave here before Anna is fully recovered, no one else."

"Fine, I just want to make sure nothing happens to your sister."

"Good, then we all want the same thing. End of discussion."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When Anna started getting tired Robert and Robin left and told her they would be back again later. They knew Alex wanted to talk to them some more so they went over to Wildwind. This time when they knocked they were shown right in. Alex greeted them and lead them into the sitting room. "I'm so glad you're both here, I can see how much it's helping Anna already."

"I'm just happy that my parents are both alive. I never thought I would see them again but now I have them back," Robin said. She couldn't stop smiling.

"Alex, we need to know who might be after Anna. If there is a threat we need to take care of that."

"I don't know for sure but I think it could be our aunt. She's the one that took me at birth, she wanted to mold me to replace Anna. Not long ago she was the one that took Dimitri."

"What's her name?"

"Charlotte Devane, I know she's connected to some bad organization but I'm not sure which ones."

"We can look into that. She's as good a place to start as any."

Robin pulled out her phone, "I'm going to start making some calls. When do you want them here?"

Robert looked at Alex, "Anna should be released tomorrow right?"

"Yes, she's healing well so there shouldn't be any reason for her to stay in the hospital much longer."

"Tell them to be here the day after tomorrow. They can all get the news at the same time."

"OK," then Robin excused herself and left the room.

"Who is she calling?" Alex asked.

"My brother and her godfathers."

"This is your team?" Alex wondered.

"Sean is who introduced Anna and I while we were all WSB agents, he's a former PI and current police chief in Boston. Frisco is a form police detective and current WSB agent. Mac, my brother, is a former PI and the current police commissioner of Port Charles. I think they're qualified."

"Yeah, I'd say they are. You aren't messing around are you?"

"Not about this. Anna needs time to recover and the faster we can find and stop the threat against her the better."

"I'm having the cottage cleaned right now, you and Robin will be staying there tonight."

Robert smiled, that's how Anna would have told him that too, don't ask just tell. He hadn't noticed much in common between them yet but there must be a few things. "Alright," he knew better than to argue. "Edmond lives here, doesn't he?"

"Yes, he does. I don't think he'll get in your way. I know he's been warned so if he ends up with a few bruises I'll understand why I guess."

"Alex when it comes to my family I am very protective. I will not take crap from anyone I don't care who they are."

"I see that and I know Anna will be in very good hands when she leaves the hospital tomorrow." Alex took his arm and lead him over to the couch and they sat down together, "I can tell you love each other. Before you got to the hospital she told me how you met. I am very happy that you are all going to be staying here so I can get to know all of you. I can already see the real Anna, she is very different than the confused woman that was so scared and in so much pain. Yeah, the treatments she's had helped with the pain but you and Robin have brought back who she is."

"There's still more she needs to remember, either she doesn't remember Duke yet or she just doesn't want to mention him. That right there tells me she still has a lot to remember."

"Duke Lavery, that was her second husband right?"

"Yeah, I see you've been doing some research of your own."

"I wanted to be able to help Anna so I thought if I could learn about her life I might be able to help her remember."

"I am very grateful for you and the care you have been giving her."

"She's my sister, even if we didn't know about each other before now I still need to help her."

Robin walked back over to them, "So they will all be here the day after tomorrow. I was amazed Frisco was so easy to track down, he was actually at home."

Robert let out a long breath, "I guess it's time to face the music."

"Dad they will all be happy. Uncle Mac might hit ya but he's missed his big brother."

Robert smiled, "I've missed him too. We had just reconciled, we've missed a lot of time together, him and I."

"They will all understand what you were doing and why. It just might take Uncle Mac a little longer not having been in the WSB."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Robert smiled up at her, "It sounds like we have to check out of the hotel before going back to see mom. Alex has informed me we are moving to the cottage this evening."

Robin smiled, "And you don't argue with a Devane about little things like this."

"I only argue with one Devane. She likes arguing with me too."

"Yeah," Robin laughed a little. "I guess there was only once where it was so bad the mature one had to get involved."

"Thirteen and you were the mature one?"

"I was then. You and mom were being ridiculous, both to bull headed to admit what you both felt. Too stubborn to apologize for things you both had said."

Robert put up his hands in surrender, "OK, you made us talk to each other. It was your mother that got through to me."

"Mom never did tell me. Just how did your shirt end up in her bedroom when she told me you weren't at the house that night?"

Robert laughed a little, "I was not in a position to stop her from taking it when she left that night."

"Why was your shirt off?" Robin asked with a big grin.

"I had hurt my shoulder earlier that day and she had given me a message."

"Right, why don't I believe that was all that was going on that night."

"Believe it or not that's why my shirt came off."

Robin considered what he was telling her, "Well that is more than mom ever told me. That was the night you two started finding your way back to each other though isn't it?"

"Yes, she left me with a lot to think about and insured I had time to do just that. That is all you need to know about that night, trust me."

"This sounds like it's something I might want to ask my sister about this," Alex said with a little grin.

Robert smiled at Alex, "She might tell you but she will never tell Robin."

"What's going on in here?"

They looked up and Alex got up, "I wasn't expecting you home yet." She walked over and gave him a hug and a kiss then they turned, "This is Robert and Robin Scorpio. Anna's family."

"You aren't dead."

Robert stood up, "No I am not. I take you would be Dimitri." Robert held out his hand and he shook it.

"Yes, I am." He shook Robin's hand next. "You are definitely your mother's daughter."

"I look like her, but everyone tells me I'm more like my dad."

"You take after both of us." They all went and sat down again, they talked and got to know each other a little better before Robert and Robin went back to visit Anna again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"You're taking me back to Wildwind right?" Anna asked. They were just waiting for her to be released. Dimitri and Edmond were there with Robert and Robin.

"Yes, we are all staying there." Robert and Robin had been spending as much time as they could with Anna over the last two days. Robert would come back here after visiting hours and Anna would fall asleep in his arms before he would leave. She had continued to remember more each day but Robert and Robin both still knew there was still more but were hopeful that it would all come back to her. "It shouldn't be much longer before we can leave," Robert told her.

"Good, I'm very tired of being here. I want to be able to move around and not worry that someone might catch me cuddling with you."

"You and I can do all the cuddling you want once we're out of here," Robert told her. He was sitting in the chair beside her bed.

"As much as you and Alex look alike it's odd pretending you're my wife. Even if it only for a few minutes when other people come in here," Dimitri said.

"You're a nice guy but sorry Dimitri, you don't compare with the real thing either," Anna told him with a grin.

"That's OK Anna, I understand. I guess the three of you are all looking forward to having some time alone together."

"Yes," Robin answered. "I was just fourteen when I was told my parents died. I can't wait to just sit and talk with them, maybe watch a movie together. Oh and I can really cook now, you guys won't have to pretend to like what I make you later."

"You were getting much better by the time we'd moved into our house," Robert said. "Thankfully, Filomena and Olin were there to help you develop that skill."

"Dad you aren't a bad cook and mom well, it's a good thing Filomena and Olin were there to feed us," Robin teased.

Anna feigned being shocked, "You're as bad as your father."

"More than once I had to remind you to turn on the oven mom."

They all started laughing, Anna loved that she now had memories and could actually joke around with them like this. She knew that tomorrow she would be seeing Mac Sean and Frisco, she felt she mostly remembered them but was hoping that by seeing them she might still remember more. Since her surgery and after Robert and Robin had come here she had been remembering more all the time but she knew there was still a lot of gaps in her memory as well.

Edmond sat back and watched the interaction of the other people in the room. Once he realized the man that should be looking out for Anna's well being was Robert he had accepted that he only wanted what was the best for her. Robert had brought their daughter to her. He was going to have people here soon to find and eliminate the threat against her. Robert was protecting his wife and Edmond had no right to interfere. He had to admit that Anna was obviously very happy that her family was now here with her. Seeing her come alive over the last few days had been wonderful to see. The hardest part about this was that it made him miss Maria even more. If Robin could get her parents back after nine years he wondered if there was even just a slight chance that his wife could one day show up alive and well.

When her doctor came in about twenty minutes later to tell them Alex could go home, they all smiled. Once he had left the room Dimitri looked over at Anna, "Well just one more act to put on then you can go back to being Anna Devane. Shall we?" he offered her his arm.

Robin picked up her bag and the five of them all left together.

...

When they got to Wildwind Dimitri and Edmond went up to the main house while the Scorpios all went to the cottage. Once they were inside Anna smiled, "Come here you two." They all put their arms around each other and hugged "I love you both so much and I am so grateful that you are here with me for this."

"I'm glad we are too. Thanks to dad we are all back together."

Anna looked up at him, "Thank you, Robert, for everything." Last night they had talked about when he had found her on that tanker and their brief reunion before they had to run to try and get off of there. She had remembered some of her time with Faison, once he knew she wanted nothing to do with him he had locked her in that room. He had told her that eventually, she would accept that she was meant to be with and forget all about Robert. She never stopped telling him Robert was the man she loves and that nothing he ever did was going to change that.

Anna had remembered Duke as well, that was a conversation that Robin was more helpful for. Robert had added some to it but Robin had lived with them and knew more about their relationship. There were names of friends that she knew but she wasn't sure why they had been so close. Just that they had been, Anna hoped with more time these things would all start making sense but for now, she was happy just to have her family here and that they were all safe.

Anna took Robert's hand and led him to the couch, "I want you to sit with me. I just want to relax and I want your arms around me."

"I can't think of anything I'd rather do. Come here," he sat down and pulled her onto his lap. He whispered, "Just because we can't do anything yet doesn't mean I don't want you against me. I have missed you so much, Anna." He slid his hand under her shirt resting it on her stomach

She put her arms around his neck, then kissed him. "Our daughter is in the room," she whispered back.

"She is also a young woman and I think she gets that we may have missed each other a little bit."

"Tonight are you going to stay with me? I know what the doctor told me and that only ruled out vigorous activity. I want to spend the night in your arms."

"I've hated having to leave you these last few nights. I want to be there when you wake up in the morning."

"Good," she stroked his cheek. "I love you, Robert."

"I love you too." Then Anna put her head on his shoulder while he slowly rubbing her back. "How are you feeling?"

"Very good, a little tired but I don't need to sleep yet."

Robin knew they just wanted to be close to each other and had gone to the kitchen to start preparing to make dinner. She couldn't believe how happy she felt, they are alive. They are here and they are all together and the best part is that they are still in love with each other, that had not changed.

...

Robin was almost done cooking when Anna came into the kitchen, she smiled and walked over to her. "I can't get over the fact you all grown up now," Anna said as she put her arms around Robin.

"Not too big to need my mommy," Robin hugged her too. "I have missed you so much. Seeing you walking around, cuddling with dad is so much better than you being in a hospital bed."

"I'm just so happy you and your father are here. I know the only reason I have remembered as much as I have is because of the two of you."

"I'm sure you're right about that." Robin took her hand and they went and leaned against the counter. "Are you tired?"

"Not right now, I just had a little nap in your father's arms."

"He was the only one of us that knew what was really going on and I know he's worried about tomorrow."

"I know, last night we talked about what he had to do. He knows everyone will be happy to find out that we're both actually alive but he is worried about what people are going to think about his choice to stay away."

"Everyone will understand why he did it."

"I tried to tell him that. I think Mac is the one he's most worried about seeing."

"Uncle Mac might be mad at first but he'll get over it quickly, then he'll just be happy to see you both." Robin turned a little to look at her mom. "Promise me, you will tell me if you starting feeling strange or if you start getting a headache or anything. I can't really help with finding out who's after you but I am one semester away from being a doctor so I want to know about your medical things."

"All right, Alex is going to be checking on me as well you know."

"Yeah, so you're in good hands," Robin smiled at her. "Mom, I just don't want anything to happen to you now."

"I know sweetheart," Anna kissed her cheek and hugged her again.

Robin smiled then said, "Go get dad, dinner's almost ready." Anna turned and did just that. Then they enjoyed their first family meal together in nine years.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After a wonderful evening together Anna was ready to go to bed. Robert leads her to the room they were going to be staying in. "I would have slept on the couch if you hadn't wanted me in here. I will if you've changed your mind."

"Your days of sleeping on the couch are over. Well unless you really make me really mad," she teased.

He moved closer to Anna and put his arms around her, "I wasn't sure if this was ever going to happen again."

"I never want us to be apart again," she stroked his cheek and looked up into his eyes. She saw a sadness there, "Darling, what's wrong?"

He took a moment, trying to figure out how to tell her what was on his mind. "You mean what right? You want us to be together?"

"Of course I do."

"So when I have to ask you to marry me again you'll say yes?"

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

"Well, ah how do I start? The night Faison took you, I saw someone from my past." He paused again, "Anna, our second marriage wasn't legal because I was still married to Holly. She isn't dead."

"You're still married to Holly? Are you planning on going back to her?"

"No, I'm not going anywhere. Before I went to find you I served her with divorce papers, she didn't sign them because she thought I had died. When I went to get Robin I also went to see Holly, she signed them this time. They have already been filed and I will be free to marry you very soon. As long as that's still what you want."

"Oh Robert, of course, that's what I want. You and I never should have been apart in the first place," her tears started falling. "I have always loved you. Sean and Faison they. What they did to us." Robert held her tightly as she cried. "I just remembered what Sean told us."

"It's OK, let it out."

"They broke us up, then when we finally get back together Holly shows up to mess that up too." She stepped out of his arms. "Faison wasn't going to be happy until he had destroyed us again. Why can't we just be happy? Tell me he's dead, please tell me that."

"They believe he is. Mac can tell you more about that when you see him if you want. He showed up in Port Charles a couple of years ago, he went after Felicia and a few other people."

"Wouldn't Frisco be the one that could tell me that then?"

"Um, I don't know the details but Robin would, Felicia is married to Mac now." Robert stepped towards her again then places his hands on the sides of her face. "Just because our vows weren't legal, I want you to know I never broke them. You are my wife, and I am still your husband."

She knew he was telling her he had stayed faithful to her for all these years, "So you want me to recover quickly as well," she said with a little sexy smile.

"I do, I need you, Anna."

"I need you too. We both just have to wait a little longer, like when I was, what was it nurse feelgood. Wasn't that what you and Sean were calling me."

"You made me feel really good, now you need to feel good." Robert's hands slid around her, pulling her closer again, he kissed her and the passion was there as soon as their lips met.

"We can't get carried away."

"I know, but we can still kiss."

"Yes, but I know that kiss," she grinned at him, "Let's get ready for bed."

Once they were changed they got into bed together, Robert pulled her close and she put her head on his chest. Everything seemed so right at this moment. Anna knew she will remember more about her life but she also knew she had already remembered the most important part, her family. She was very tired, she may have overdone it some today but she knew she would sleep better tonight just being in Robert's arms. "We have a big day tomorrow, Luv. You should try to get some sleep."

"Only if you promise you'll let yourself sleep as well and that you aren't going to get up before I wake up in the morning."

"I promise, I want to wake up with you in my arms," Robert kissed her tenderly then they both closed their eyes and let themselves drift off to sleep.

...

Robert tried to stretch as he started to wake up, Anna was wrapped around him. Her leg across him, her head and part of her upper body on his chest and her arm holding him tight. He kissed the top of her head, "I see you wanted to make sure I stayed put," he whispered.

"I just wanted to be close to you," she whispered back. "Do we have to get up?"

"I think we should, there are people coming to see us today, Robin might be up already. That and if we stay like this I am going to have a very hard time following your doctor's orders."

"You have a good point but I really don't want to move." She looked up at him and bit her bottom lip.

"Don't you look at me like that, Devane. I'm having a hard enough time controlling my urges as it is."

Anna moved up, letting her body rub against his as she gets closer to his lips, "I know we have to wait but," then Robert kissed her passionately.

Anna's hand slid down his stomach, towards his erection. "Anna I've waited this long, I want to wait until we can both enjoy it. Just kissing for now."

She smiled at him then kissed him tenderly, "We need to get out of bed," she said as she started to move away from him.

...

Robin smiled hearing her parents coming into the living room, "Good morning, how did you two sleep?"

Anna smiled at Robert, "Wonderfully." She walked over to Robin, who was sitting on the couch, sat beside her and hugged her. "Seeing the two of you first thing in the morning is the best way to start my day. I woke up in his arms and now I get to hold you," Anna kissed the side of her head.

"I can't think of a better way to start my day either. I have my parents back and I get to see them first thing in the morning."

Robert was sitting in the chair by the couch watching them snuggled together. "I have missed you two so much, you are my everything. So much was missing while I couldn't be with you both."

"Dad you made sure we would get to have this again. You made sure our family would see each other again, thank you." He smiled at them, Robin was right this is what he had spent the last nine years working towards, the day they were all finally back together.

"I'm going to go make us breakfast. What time should we be expecting people?" Robert asked.

"I think Uncle Mac said his flight will be in around 11, Uncle Sean said he'd be here around the same time, Frisco didn't say."

"Alright, so we have time to eat before anyone should get here." Then Robert got up and left them to talk.

"You both look well rested this morning, I take it you slept well," Robin said once they were alone.

"I slept wrapped around your father. He told me about Holly last night."

"Yeah, it's all taking care of now. He only waited to get her to sign the papers because people couldn't know he was alive."

"He told me all about it. He also told me he never broke our vows," Anna smiled shyly. "We are both looking forward to my full recovery."

Robin smiled and shook her head slightly, "I think I'll need to be somewhere else the day you get your clean bill of health."

"That might be a good idea," Anna agreed and they both started laughing.

...

Sean had been surprised to see Frisco on the same flight. They were waiting for their bags when Sean came over to him, "Hello Frisco, it's been a long time. What brings you here?"

"Hi, it was a call from our goddaughter actually," Frisco told him.

"I got a call too. Did she tell you what this is about?"

"No, just that it was important and to be prepared for possible danger."

"That was basically what she told me as well. I thought she was in Paris. What is she doing here?"

"And what is Wildwind?" They both looked up, surprised to see Mac walk up to them.

"You got a call too?" Sean asked.

"Yeah, my flight got in a little bit ago and I was about to leave when I saw the two of you."

"I could be wrong but it seems like Robin is calling in the big guns. She did mention there could be danger," Sean said after they had all shaken hands.

"You don't think she's in danger, do you? That wasn't the impression I got," Mac said. "I think there could be danger and she wants help to deal with that."

"I hope you're right. She's been through too much already, the last thing she needs is some unknown threat from somewhere," Frisco said.

"We should just go see Robin and find out from her," Sean suggested. Once they had their bags they all left together.

...

When they were done eating Robert convinced Anna she should go lay down for a while. It was going to be a long day once everyone else gets there. He laid down with her, just wanting to hold her.

Robin was sitting alone in the living room when someone knocked at the door. She didn't know who was going to get there first but was sure this was going to be someone she knew. Robin looked through the peephole and smiled then opened the door. "Hi, you're all here at the same time."

The three men all came in and gave Robin hugs. "Sean and I were on the same flight and Mac got in just before we did," Frisco told her.

"Good, if I only have to do this once it'll be so much easier for me."

"What's going on? Are you in danger? We are all ready for any danger you might be facing," Mac told her.

"I'm not in any danger. I said there is a threat that needs to be dealt with but it's not against me."

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you at school?" Mac asked next.

"I'm on break Uncle Mac. When I finished my last exam I came here. Will you all just come sit down?" The three men all went a took a seat. Robin wondered if her parents had heard them arrive.

"Whose place is this? Why are you here?" Sean asked.

"This whole place belongs to Dimitri Merrick, he is married to Dr. Alexandra Merrick. Her maiden name is Devane."

"So is she related to your mom? How did you two find each other?" Frisco asked.

"Yeah, she's definitely related to mom. My mom has a twin sister, an identical twin sister actually."

The three men looked at her in disbelief, "What?" Sean managed to ask.

"I only found that out last week, just before coming here. She's nice but very different from mom."

"Is she the one in danger?" Mac asked. On the way over they had all armed themselves, none of them knew what they were dealing with and weren't taking any chances.

"She could be but that's not who we're the most worried about." She looked towards the hall hoping to see her parents coming but no one was there yet. "I have some very good news and you are all going to be shocked when I tell you. Last week I had a surprise visitor show up at my apartment," Robin paused, where were they she wondered. "Just him being there was amazing but what he told me I couldn't fully accept until I got here and saw her for myself."

"Was this how you found out about Anna's sister?" Mac asked.

"Why don't you just let her tell you?"

The three men all jumped up and turned toward the voice they all knew, they were shocked to see Robert and Anna both standing there.

"Dad found mom and brought me to her," Robin said even though no one was looking at her.

Mac step forward first, "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"Looking for my wife. Mac, Anna just got out of the hospital yesterday so can we all remain calm?"

Robert and Anna stepped closer to the other people in the room, Anna holding onto Robert's arm tightly. She knew them all but she suddenly felt nervous about seeing them again. "Hi," she said quietly.

"Anna are you alright?" Sean asked.

"I'm getting better. I don't want any of you to be angry at Robert. After he's explained what happened this will all make sense but I will not let any of you yell at him for doing what needed to be done so we could all be together again."

They all nodded in agreement, "My dad came to get me while mom was having her surgery, she's had amnesia since the tanker explosion," Robin started to explain. Between the three of them, they explain what had happened over the last nine years right up to this morning.

When they were done explaining they all finally hugged each other, all very happy to see each other. "So we need to find out who might be after you," Sean said to Anna.

"Yeah, Alex thinks it could be our aunt and from what she's told me I think she could be right," Anna told him and Robert said he agreed.

Suddenly the door open, the four men turned and pointed weapons at the man standing there while Anna grabbed Robin and pulled her down to the floor protecting her from whatever might happen next. The man standing in the doorway slowly put his hands up, "Alex wasn't kidding about reinforcements. Sorry, I should have knocked."

Anna stood up, "It's OK! It's just Bart!

The four men lower their weapons but none of them put them away, "I just came to check on Anna. I didn't understand why she had been moved down here."

Sean stepped forward, "Bart Warner?"

He looked over at Sean, "Donely, it's been a long time."

"Yes, it has."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Sean Donely! What on earth are you doing here?"

"I just found out that two of my best friends, two of the best agents I've ever seen are actually alive."

"You know Anna?"

"I do. I also know Robert Scorpio. I was the one that introduced them. How did you end up living in the wilderness with Anna?"

"I was the one that took her out of the hospital the WSB had her in."

Robert stepped forward, "Why?"

"She was in danger there. You're Robert, right?"

"Yes." Robert then introduced the other people in the room.

"Because of injuries I was no longer physically able to do field work but instead of retiring I was given a position at the hospital Anna eventually ended up at. There are several injured agents there at any given time. I was basically a night watchman, making sure no one tried to hurt the agents while they recover."

"So someone was trying to get to Anna?" Robert asked.

"Yeah, before I got her out there had been three attempts on her life. The last time the person actually got inside her room, I think I killed him but I didn't stick around to find out. I took Anna and left that night. Robert if I had known about you being alive, I would have found a way to contact you." Bart went on to tell them more about what had lead to him taking Anna and putting her into hiding.

"Do you have any idea who might be behind this?" Sean asked.

"The Black Iris. I'm almost sure of it."

"I remember hearing about her when I was just starting out at with WSB. She was one of the first female DVX hitmen. After that she started running teams of hitmen, she was deadly."

"Yeah, she still is. I've been doing a lot of research since we came out of hiding. I found a lot while Anna was in the hospital I think I finally know what her real name is. I'm old so people assume I'm harmless and that it doesn't matter what I might overhear."

Anna had been standing listening to all of this with her arm around Robin. "Who is she?" Anna asked.

"Charlotte Devane."

"That's what Alex said too," Robert said looking at Anna. "She had planned to switch the two of you for some reason. Why would she want to kill you now? This doesn't make any sense."

"It does if Anna had to be dead for her plan to work."

"I think Alex needs to come to talk to us. She told me about some guy coming here and it was triggering memories but it turned out they weren't her memories they were mine. She knew it was wrong because she was sure she didn't have a daughter but was having memories about one."

"I'll call her, mom," then Robin went and picked up her phone.

Mac and Frisco hadn't said much since Bart had arrived. Finally, Mac asked, "Robby, what do you need from us."

"I want to stay here with Anna, you three are my team. We need to find whose behind this and stop them. Anna is starting to really remember her life, now she needs to be able to get back to it."

"I don't want Robert going anywhere," Anna said as she came over and took his arm again. "We just found each other, Robin just got us back. Please, I need your help."

"Anything you need, Anna," Sean said. "I take it this is still you operation old buddy."

"Of course it is. Just because I can't be out there helping you track her down doesn't mean we don't want to know what's going on."

"Do we get to tell people the two of you are alive?" Mac asked.

"Is that a good idea?" Frisco asked.

"I think for now this should stay quiet, maybe after we know exactly who we're dealing with it can come out that Anna and I are alive. That could even draw Charlotte out of hiding, she might even come to us."

"Robert has a point," Sean agreed.

When Robin hung up she looked at her mom, then touched Robert's arm. "Dad, I think it might be time for mom to lay down."

Robert looked at Anna and she looked a little pail, "She's right Luv. I don't want you overdoing it."

"Fine, but you're staying with me." They excused themselves and Robert leads her to their room.

"Are you tired?" Robert asked as he got onto the bed.

Anna smiled and cuddled in beside him. "No, but just a little quiet time will be nice. I remembered them but seeing them all at once there's a lot more in my head, then talking about everything that happened, planning. I'm mentally tired."

"Well you just put your head down and we can talk if you want or we can just sit here holding each other."

Anna put her head on his shoulder, "I want us to be legally married as soon as possible. Like you said you're my husband, I'm your wife. I want the piece of paper that makes it legal."

"That can be arranged, I have your rings. I'll put them back on you when we get out of bed."

"I noticed yours is still on your hand."

"I never took it off."

"I don't want a big deal, I'm talking about going to city hall, I just want it on paper."

"Alright, then our second wedding will still be the one we celebrate. The big one with our friends and family."

"Yes," Anna agreed, "that was the wedding we wanted, now it's just about the marriage." Anna started unbuttoning his shirt, "I just want to touch you," she told him with a little smile. "They are going to find her and stop her. I think Bart will even want to help. I had no idea he was WSB."

"I'm glad Robin called them, the faster this is taken care of the happier I'll be."

"Are you really OK with them handling this?"

"Anna for the last nine years I have worked for this. To have you back in my arms and Robin having her parents back. I trust them, I know they will find her. I want to be with you and Robin and if anything goes wrong and we have to go on the run I want all three of us together."

"OK. Enough talk," she reached up and kissed him, "I am a little tired after all," Anna said, she was now having trouble keeping her eyes open.

...

After Alex had told them what she knew about her aunt and what had happened here before she knew about Anna she went to check on Anna. She walked into the bedroom finding them asleep in each other's arms. "Hi, sorry to wake you up." Anna opened her eyes and looked at her sister. "Do you know men that aren't handsome." Alex grinned then added, "I quite enjoyed talking to them all."

"You better not let Dimitri hear you talking like that." Anna yawned then smiled, her hand was still inside Robert's shirt.

Robert kissed the top of Anna's head before she sat up, "Don't worry honey she already told me what she thinks about you." Anna looked up at him, "Sexy," she said quietly then kissed him.

"I just want to give you a little checkup. Make sure you're not overdoing it," Alex said then put her medical bag down on the bed.

"Robert and Robin are making sure I'm not. That's why we're in here while they are out there planning. After they're done I want to visit but I know I don't need to think about what all they have to do now."

"I glad to hear you say that," Alex said. Robert got up so he was out of the way but didn't leave the room. When Alex was done her examination they all went out to join the others.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

For the last two days, there had been a lot of activity in the cottage. Both Anna and Robert loved getting to visit with their old friends and family and they were both trying to not get involved in with the investigation. If either of them started to ask too many questions they were quickly reminded that it was being handled. Later today Sean and Frisco were leaving to go in search of Charlotte. Mac was staying to work with Bart gathering more information to help put Charlotte away once she is apprehended.

Mac was also staying because they all wanted to spend more time together. He had called Felicia and told her about Robert and Anna but told her not to say anything to other people. For now, they still didn't want this to be common knowledge. Anna was gaining more strength every day and Alex was very happy with how she was healing. Tonight Anna wants to have a family meal together. Alex agreed and insisted that they will all go up to the main house, there was more room there and that way Dimitri and Edmond would be there as well. Alex had had a chance to get to know the real Anna and her family over the last couple days now Alex want them to get to know her family.

After they had finished eating they were all sitting around talking about their lives just wanting to know more about one another. Edmond would try to ask questions about the investigation into who wanted to harm Anna. Each time he was told that it did not concern him and that Anna didn't need to worry about it so they wouldn't talk that. Robert wasn't the only one that thought Edmond was too interested in it. Mac told him loudly that if he asked about it once more he would take him outside and he'd explain it with his fist. That had put a stop to Edmond's questions.

Robert was suddenly hit with a strange feeling, "Alex can I have a word with you? In private."

"Oh, alright." They stood up and left the room together. Once they were out in the hall she asked, "What's going on?"

"You've known Edmond for a while, right? Why is he so interested in this? Should we be worried about him?"

"Do you think he would have something to do with whatever is going on? I don't see how. We didn't know about Anna until recently."

Robert thought about that for a moment, "Well if you're sure but I still might look into him a little just to be safe."

"Do you really think Edmond would want to harm Anna in any way?"

"I don't really know but I won't rule out anything either. I'm not taking any chances with Anna's life."

"I understand that. If you think it's best then fine but you should let Mac handle it. Anna needs you right now."

"You're right Alex I'll talk to Mac about this tomorrow. We were talking about Anna if anyone asks."

Alex nodded in agreement. "Let's get back in there."

A short time later they called it an evening, Mac was staying at a hotel so he left while Anna Robert and Robin all walked back to the cottage together. "What did you want to talk to Alex about?" Anna asked.

"Edmond. I'm going to have Mac do a little digging into him. Alex doesn't think he has anything to do with anything but he asks too many questions for my liking. We shouldn't have to tell him over and over that it's none of his business or that we aren't going to talk about it."

"I don't think he has anything to do with a threat against me but I do understand why you want to do it."

"I'm with dad on this. I don't think we should take any chances with your safety mom."

Anna put her arm around Robin, "I already agreed. I don't want anything to happen to me either." Robin smiled at her and put her arm around her as well, they walked the rest of the way back like that. Once they were inside Robin said she was heading to bed.

"I think I'm ready for bed as well. Are you coming?" Anna asked.

"I'll be there in a bit," Robert said and went to get himself a glass of water. Standing alone in the kitchen Robert put his head down. As wonderful it is having her in bed with him the need to be with her is getting to be overwhelming. They cuddle, they kiss their hands start roaming and then they have to stop. He knows Anna wants to be with him as much as he wants her, just thinking about being with Anna he's getting turned on. If he knew Anna wouldn't get mad he'd sleep on the couch but she wants him in bed with her. After about twenty minutes he walked into their bedroom to find her sitting on the bed waiting for him.

"We need to talk about this," she said and patted the bed beside her.

"I know we do." Robert sat down beside her.

"I want to know you're here. I need to be able to reach out and touch you. I have memories from that explosion now and they scare me. I remember us running and then there was that loud rumbling noise. I reached for your hand but I couldn't reach you. That's all I can remember. I'm dreaming about that, maybe my brain is trying to remember what happened."

"The tanker started to shake violently. We had been holding hands while we ran but then there was a small blast and we were both thrown to the deck. I called your name and saw you reaching for my hand but a crate had fallen on my leg. When I moved it I got up and started moving towards you just as there was another blast that was when a couple crate fell on top of you. I got you out and then we were running for our lives just trying to get off the tanker. There was one more big explosion and I remember we jumped over the side. The next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital. You were there too, you were unconscious in the bed beside me. You might never remember any more about that night than what you already do."

"Maybe not but at least knowing that now, it might help with my dreams. Robert, I still want you in bed with me. I know what we both want and that it can't be easy holding me when we can't make love yet. Please stay."

"I thought about sleeping on the couch but I know where I want to be and that's here in each other's arms even if that means I don't sleep much."

"Alex's keeps telling me I'm healing nicely. I have an appointment in a couple days. Hopefully, we only have to wait a few more days to finally be together." Anna leaned in and kissed him tenderly, "I love you so much."

With his head against her forehead, "I love you too."

...

Mac couldn't help but notice Robert seemed a little one edge this morning, "You can't really think Edmonds's has anything to do with this do you?" It was just the two of them there so they were talking freely about the investigation into who might want to hurt Anna.

"I don't know, probably he doesn't but I still want you to do this."

"Yeah alright." Robert started tapping his pen on the table again, "You alright there Robby? Have a little too much coffee this morning?"

"I haven't had any coffee today."

"Relax then. We are going to find whoever is out to hurt Anna."

"It's not that easy," Robert looked around, "This has nothing to do with the threat but everything to do with Anna."

"What's going on?" Mac asked.

"Because of the surgery, Anna had she has been told she needs to take it easy while she heals. That means no vicarious activities." Robert leaned towards Mac, "The last time Anna and I made love was the last time Anna or I had sex. The sexiest woman I have ever known is in my bed, wrapped around me and I can't touch. We are really trying to do what her doctor says but it's getting very hard not to do what we both desperately want to do."

"Oh!" Mac said as he realized what was really bothering his brother this morning. "Is that why Robin and Anna went for a walk this morning?"

"We needed a little space."

"How much longer before you two can be together?"

"I don't know," Robert said through gritted teeth.

"Oh Robby, that can't be easy." Mac was trying very hard to not let Robert see how funny he thought this was. "Have you thought about maybe sleeping somewhere else for now."

"I have but I won't. Anna wants me there with her at night and that's where I'm going to be. All I've wanted for nine years was to have Anna back, now I do. I want her in my arms at night, Mac."

"You just really want,"

"Can we stop talking about what I want."

Mac smiled trying not to laugh, "Yeah, alright. Why don't I go get started on finding out more about Edmond Grey?"

"Yeah, that might be a good idea."

...

Anna wanted to talk to Alex so after she and Robin had walked the perimeter of Wildwind she went up to the main house while Robin returned to the cottage. Anna knew Alex would be there since everyone believes she should be at home recovering. She found Alex in her home office, "Hey, are you busy?"

Alex looked up, "No just reading. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come talk to my sister." Anna sat down in the other chair. Alex turned away from her desk to face Anna. "So tell me how did you meet Dimitri."

Alex smiled, "We actual meet while he was getting treatment. Everyone thought he was going to die but I found a cure then we fell in love. Not the same instant spark as you and Robert but it was very sweet getting to know each other. Then slowly we developed feelings for each other eventually getting married. We were on our way here to tell his family when he almost died on the flight here. They hated me at first. No one believed what happened and wouldn't even believe I was his wife at first."

"It must be a Devane thing, we don't get to do normal. Things can't just happen like they do for other people. There has to be complications."

"Everything alright with you and Robert?"

"Yeah, other than the fact we both desperately want each other but still have to wait, it's great."

"It shouldn't be much longer. You're healing nicely. After your appointment on Monday, you'll know more. You may even be told you can return to normal activities which means I can go back to work."

"Work isn't what I'm looking forward to," Anna said and they both laughed.

"Oh, that reminds me. What happened when you and Robert got into some big fight that Robin feels she had to make you two talk to each other again?"

"How on earth do you know about that?" Anna asked with a big smile. "What have they been telling you?"

"When I told Robert they would be staying in the cottage Robin said something about not arguing with Devanes about the little things. Robert then said something about you being the only Devane he argues with. That lead to a conversation about Robert's shirt somehow ending up at your house, in your bedroom but apparently, he had not been there."

Anna covered her face hiding her smile, "Robin cannot know what went on that night. Robert wouldn't have told her about it either."

"No, she doesn't know. She did want Robert to tell her how his shirt ended up in your bedroom though. So now I want to know how that happened."

"His shirt was easier to put on than my dress was." Anna smiled seeing the shocked look on Alex's face. "This was after a really bad fight and I mean really bad. There was a lot going on at the time. He was under a lot of stress, I was angry about his attitude. We started yelling and said some really mean things to each other, after that we weren't talking to each other. Robin sent us both cards telling us to make up before her dance recital. It was Valentine's Day and I was going to prove to Robert I was not a frump and could still get a rise out of him. That was just a little of what he had said. I showed up in a tight red dress, he loves me in red. There was no way he was going to miss the fact I was flirting. Oh, we were not together at the time, we were still denying how we felt about each other at this point but we were both single. Holding hands, hugging even kisses were normal footsie, not so much. That night after dinner we ended up at his apartment. We had a little more champagne, we ended up slow dancing, there was a little kissing but he'd hurt his shoulder earlier."

"Robert did mention hurting himself and that you gave him a message. What kind of a message did you give him?"

"Alex!" They both had big smiles on their faces. "He took off his shirt and I had him lie down on the floor." Then Anna grinned, "I had to take my dress off just so I could actually bend down. Black lingerie, black stockings with little red hearts. It was fun and flirty and sexy. Then I tied him up to a pillar to help his shoulder."

"I'm sure that's why you did that."

"That led to more kissing and flirting oh it was so hot. When I knew I had him right where I wanted him, I gagged him and poured a glass of ice water on his head. Then I screamed at him about things that needed to be said. When I was done I picked up my dress put on his shirt and left."

"What? That was not what I was expecting." Alex laughed a little, "His comment about not being about to stop you when you took his shirt makes sense now though. What happened, when did you untie him?" Alex asked with a big smile.

"I didn't. I went back a couple times the next day yelled some more, cried some. I know I wasn't getting out of there unharmed if I was the one to untie him. So finally, I had a friend go do it. Frisco didn't believe me at first but I also knew he wouldn't say anything because Robert never would promote him back up to detective if he did."

"Then what happened? What did he do when he saw you?"

Anna smiled, "Showed up at my place, poured me a glass of champagne. Told me what he had thought about while he was tied up and then he kissed me. He said he had missed me, missed us then he flipped me onto my couch and walked out."

Alex was laughing, "I am almost afraid to ask what happened next."

"His brother showed up in Port Charles. I didn't even know he had a brother."

"You know that is not what I mean."

"I know. We talked, we opened up a little more and we were dating basically right after that. That night brought us back together. That is all Robin ever needs to know about that evening. Knowing what actually went on might scar her," Anna said with a big smile.

"I think I understand why you want to get your clean bill of health. That was hot and it wasn't even sex."

"You have no idea. My god, the things that man can do."

"Do you want to stay up here for lunch? Heading back right now might not help with the frustration I'm sensing," Alex said with a grin.

"Yeah, I think lunch here would be a good idea." They grinned at each other, then left the office.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Frisco and Sean came back Saturday evening with an update. Now they were certain that Charlotte was indeed the Black Iris and that she is the one that wants to hurt either Anna or Alex. From what they were able to find out so far they couldn't be sure who was the actual target but felt it most be Anna since there had been attempts made on her life already.

"So it is my aunt that wants me dead? Gee, she sounds like a sweetheart."

"Yeah, and she hasn't even met you yet," Sean said with a grin.

"Watch it," Anna grinned back.

He put his arm around her shoulder, "I've missed you. I get to pick on you a little now that you're back. You're also out of arm's reach of Robert this time I don't have to worry about a smack on the back of the head from him."

Anna grinned at him, "I am so glad you're here. That you're helping with this. I can't wait until all our friends can know Robert and I are alive but for now, I'm just glad I get to see some of my favourite people."

"I know Tiffany is going to flip out when she finds out about this." He hugged her, "I love seeing Robin this happy again. You have no idea how hard it was on her when we thought we'd lost you both. She was devastated by the loss."

"She told us a lot of what she went through then. I am so grateful that there were so many close friends there for her. Thank you, Sean."

"Let's talk about something else. How are things going here?"

Anna glanced over at Robert and smiled, "Good, hopefully, better soon. As soon as his divorce from Holly is final we are getting married again. We're just making it legal on paper, in our hearts we're already married and you gave the bride away on the day were are still counting as our wedding day."

"I think that is perfect. Why do you keep staring at him?"

Anna blushed slightly, "Because it's him," then she smiled. "I have a doctor's appointment on Monday and I hope that it goes well."

"I'm sure everything will be fine. I talked to Alex about all of that and she says everything went extremely well during your surgery."

"Yes, it did. Sean, I just had brain surgery and my husband and I have finally found each other after nine years. You should be able to figure out why I'm staring at Robert."

Sean grinned and nodded, "And why you hope your doctor's appointment goes well."

"He's over there because we need to keep a little space between us during the day because I really need him to be able to be beside at night."

Sean cleared his throat, "Oh, it makes sense now."

"You know Robert. Think about how hard this is for him. Nine years Sean. The second he kissed me, it was all there. It was back that passion we have for each other, I still didn't remember much but I knew who he was to me and my senses have been on high alert ever since."

"I think we should talk about your aunt or dinner basically anything else. Oh, I could tell you all about my daughter."

Anna smiled and leaned against him, "Thank you," she said then exhaled, "Tell me all about your little girl and Tiff. I want to know what I've missed."

Frisco was standing with Robert telling him about what they were able to find out about Charlotte. "I think Sean and I are leaving Monday morning. We are just waiting to hear back from one of my sources. They think they might know where Charlotte is hiding out, they just need time to confirm it's her."

"Good, we might be able to bring her in before she even knows we're on to her."

"There are a long list of charges that she would be facing if we can apprehend her, she'll be facing life in prison and then some."

"I want her stopped before she can do anything else to Anna or her sister."

"We will. Robert, we are going to catch her and then you and Anna can return to the land of the living," Frisco said with a smile.

"That's all I want now. Anna to be safe then for us to get back to life as normal."

"You and Anna never had a normal lifestyle."

"Well, normal for us then. I don't care I just want that woman and I to finally get to be happy together," Robert said staring at Anna.

"I should find out tomorrow if they're right about Charlotte's whereabouts."

Robert looked back at him, "That's good, excuse me." He walked over to Anna who was still talking to Sean. "I need to talk to you, Devane."

Anna looked up at him, she could see the desire in his eyes. "Yeah alright. Excuse me, Sean." As she stood up Robert took her hand and they left the room.

They walked into their bedroom and Robert turned to her, "This isn't working either I can't not touch you, Anna."

"The more I try not to think about you the more I do." Anna put her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Robert's tongue plunged into her mouth and he picked her up. Anna's legs went around his waist as he turned them holding her against the wall. "Oh, Robert!"

"I want you, Anna. I know we have to wait but I can't not touch you, not kiss you like this." He claiming her mouth with his. "I have missed you in every way."

Anna's hands were in his hair pulling him in to kiss her again. She moaned as his hips grinned into her, "Bed, now! A little touching and I think we will both feel a lot better."

"No sex?"

"No, but we both need the release. We help each other, I want your hands on me. I want my hands on you." Robert turned and carried her over to the bed as she undid his shirt pulling is free of his jeans, needed to touch him. He put her on the bed and pulled her shirt over her head. He smiled as she undid her pants and he undid his letting them fall to the ground. "Just hands, I won't be able to stop if you do anything else."

"Just hands," he agreed looking at her beautiful body. "For now. Soon, I will ravish your body."

"Come here I need to touch you." Robert laid down beside her, Anna's hands instantly moved to his chest, sliding over his hot skin. She leaned in kissing his neck then whispered, "Touch me, Robert."

"Oh Anna," he moaned as her hand slid down and found his engorged cock. He found her lips and kissed her as his hand slid down her stomach into her panties. He moaned again, she is so wet, his finger slowly started moving. He felt her respond to him and she quickens her hand movement matching what he was doing to her. Before long they were laying together breathing heavily, "You do have some wonderful ideas, Devane."

"Thank you, Scorpio." She kissed him, "I mean that. It was getting ridiculous."

He smiled and stroked her cheek, tucking her hair behind her ear. "How do you feel? Is your head's OK? We didn't do anything to hurt you."

"I feel great. I'm a little light headed but considering what just happened I expect that." She smiled, "Robert, I'm OK. We both needed that."

"Yes, we did. I think we better get dressed and go rejoin the others."

"Yes we should," Anna sat up and touched his chest, "I think they want to visit with us and I want to be able to sit snuggled in beside you. I think we can do that now."

He grinned, "Yes, we should be able to cuddle again without that tension now. I really hope your doctor's appointment goes very well on Monday." Anna laughed then they kissed before getting up and getting ready to go visit again. "I love you, Anna"

"Robert, I love you so much." Then they left the room holding hands with smiles on their faces. Everyone in the cottage was talking happily when they re-entered the room. Since they couldn't do anything else right now to stop Charlotte, tonight was just about having a good time and unwinding.

Robin walked over to them, "Alex just called, her and Dimitri are coming down. When she heard everyone was back she said she had to come visit too."

"I'm glad. I am in a very good mood now and want to enjoy having everyone here with us," Anna said then looked up at Robert.

"You aren't feeling tired?" Robin asked.

"Not at all," she said making both her and Robert grin, "I am feeling energized right now actually."

"It seems we're hosting a little party and I couldn't be happier about that," Robert said and kissed Anna. "I have my family back, some of our friends know we're alive and hopefully it won't be long before everyone can know." He put his arms around Anna and Robin, they were all smiling looking at the people there with them. It was a start, soon all their friends would know Robin has her parents back, for now, they were all happy to be able to share this with some of the most important people in their life.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Anna was lying beside Robert watching him sleep, her hand on his chest. It hadn't been a dream about the explosion that woke her this time, it was a dream about Robert and their honeymoon. They'd hardly had any time together when they got remarried before she was taken from him. They should be celebrating their tenth anniversary in a couple months but they had just over six months as husband and wife. He has spent all this time trying to get their life back, to get her back. "Robert, I never want us to be apart again," she whispered. "Thank you for loving me enough to never to stop searching for me."

Anna thought back to all the things they had talked about when they had remarried. All the things they wanted, more than anything they just wanted a normal life. They wanted to come home to each other at night. They wanted to spend time with Robin, they had talked about a baby but knew Anna had been told she wouldn't be able to have another child after her miscarriage. "Darling, I would love to give you another baby."

"We need to be able to make love first," Robert said sleepily.

"I thought you were still asleep."

"Why are you awake?"

"A wonderful dream of you, of us," she smiled up at him. "I know for me our time apart was different than it was for you but I need you to know I still want everything we talked about when we got married."

"And we'll have it." Robert leaned in and kissed her tenderly, "You never know, maybe a baby too."

"You were the one that would always remind me it could happen."

"I know what the doctors told you, but I also know how wonderful a mother you are. You were meant to have more than one child, I just know it."

"I would love watching you with a baby, with your baby. That goofy guy that only a few people really get to see, loving his son. Oh, Robert, I would love to give you a son."

"Oh Luv, I would love that so much. Let's deal with one medical issue at a time, OK." He stroked her cheek, "Let's get you healthy and fully recovered then we can talk about babies and if that is even an option for us."

"Alright," she looked into his eyes, "Robert do you want to go home when we can leave here?"

"Port Charles?" Anna nodded. "I do yes. You're right that is our home and that's where I want to live. We have friends and family there. We made so many wonderful memories there. That's where I truly got to know you, where we became best friends before finally admitting we have always loved each other."

"I needed to be there because that's where you were. I had to be near you."

"I still need to be near you," Robert said with a smile.

"You always will be, I never want to lose you again." As much as she wanted to kiss him right now she knew it wasn't a good idea.

"Anna," he pulled her close. "Close your eyes, dream about our baby. Maybe our dreams will come true one day." He stroked her back, "I love you and we are going to be together from now on," he continued to whisper. "You make me so happy. I am so happy I have you back." Anna started to drift off to sleep listening to him. His voice so low, so soothing, oh how she loves this man she thought as she fell asleep.

...

They slept in on Sunday morning, their family and friends had been there quite late the night before and the conversation they'd had in the middle of the night had led them to need more sleep. When they did get up Robin was already up and making breakfast. "Morning, sweetheart," Anna said and went and gave her a hug.

"Good morning, mom." Robin hugged her back tightly. "I love getting to say that again."

Robert smiled at them, seeing them together again was as amazing as having Anna back. "Morning Robin, do you need any help with breakfast?"

"No, I've got it under control. Why don't you guys just go sit down."

Anna poured her and Robert coffee then joined Robert at the table. "As much as I love the time we are getting to spend here with Robin I want this to be behind us."

"I know what you mean. I want to take you home and find a little place of our own and just be with you."

"Not too little," Anna smiled. "I remember all of what we talking about last night."

Robert reached out and took her hand, "I meant all of it but we need to go one step at a time."

"That's fine, I just want to take those steps with you." She leaned forward and kissed him lovingly. Robert put his arm around her and she put her head on his shoulder.

"I am so glad that I can finally think about my future again, I can make plans with you. I'm not working to find my life any more I have it. I have you, Robin knows we're alive and we are all a family again." Robert stroked her face as he spoke, "We need to take care of your aunt then we get to get to the good stuff."

Robin turns and smiled watching them, "Alright you two time to eat." She put their plates down in front of them. "Uncle Mac and Uncle Sean are coming over in a little while. Frisco said he'd be getting back to work today."

"When do you have to be back at school?" Anna asked.

"Um, I might take a semester off. I want to make sure this is all behind you before I head back to Paris." Then she looked down slightly, she glanced at Robert, "I don't want to be that far away until Charlotte's put away," she admitted.

They both knew there was no threat to Robin but understood she understood full well that to get to the target other people can end up in harm's way. "You are staying with us until she's captured, longer if you want," Robert told her.

She sat down at the table and smiled, "Thanks, daddy." As a kid, she would have hated having to have protection because of something like this but this was different. She had just gotten them back and she didn't want to leave them unless she knows they were safe. Her dad had already mentioned that if they had to go on the run he wanted them all together.

They were done eating and sitting in the living room when Mac and Sean showed up. Robin smiled at her parents, they were cuddled together talking quietly. For a few days she had noticed that they were both very tense almost agitated but at least they seemed to have dealt with whatever was causing that.

"Robin," Anna said wanting to ask her something.

"Yeah?"

"We've been talking and once this is over we want to move back home, back to Port Charles. Now you told us what happened and why you left. Why you don't really want to be there but if we're there would you come home to visit at least?"

"Having my parents there would be all the reason I need to go there. I would be there because I want to see you because I want to spend time with my family. The other stuff wouldn't stop me from going to Port Charles."

"You're sure?" Robert asked. "We're still only talking about what we want to do."

"You want to go home, that makes perfect sense. I will come to visit and I'll deal with the other problems if they come up." Robin went and answered the door when there was a knock. "Hi come in," she said to Sean and Mac and they followed her inside. She turned back to her parents, "It only makes sense that you'd want to move back to Port Charles. That's where your life was, that's where most of your friends are."

"Alright, we just needed to know our daughter would come see us there. We'll come to see you where ever you are as well," Anna said with a smile.

"You two want to move back to Port Charles?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, that's home to us," Robert said.

"Oh that would be perfect." Mac looked at Sean and smiled. "You know I only took over as commissioner because Sean got shot."

"I only took over as commissioner because you were going after Anna. It was just supposed to be temporary, Robert."

"Are you telling me you want me to just walk in and say hey I'm back, give me back my job?"

"Well basically," Mac smiled. "I know it wouldn't be quite that easy but that's your job, you should be commissioner. Besides I liked being a PI better."

"Ooh! I loved being a PI," Anna said excitedly. "Who's your partner?"

Mac smiled, "If I go back into business I wouldn't have one now but you do have very good qualifications."

"Don't you think we're getting a little ahead of ourselves?" Robert asked.

"No," Mac and Anna said at the same time.

"We are going to stop Charlotte," Sean said. "You are talking about moving back to Port Charles after that already. Why shouldn't you be thinking about what you're going to do once you're there."

"Yeah, but there is no guaranty that they would even want me to be commissioner again."

"Robby there was never the mob presence like there is now when you were in charge. Sonny is slick and always seems to get off no matter the case we have against him. You coming back and knocking that man down a few pegs in just what Port Charles needs. My niece might like that too."

Robin just smiled. For someone that had been such a good friend to her when she lost Stone, during that entire time really he had really disappointed her this time. It was wrong that they were all keeping the fact Micheal was AJ's from him and she knew she had done the right thing by telling the truth even if it did hurt her friends. They'd had no right to lie about that in the first place. She looked at Robert a father had the right to know who his child was, not that her mom had ever lied to him. That had been for her safety not to deceive him. "They're right, dad. You should be commissioner and with mom and Uncle Mac as PI's you would all be doing what you do best."

"Is this what we're talking about today then? What our next career moves are?" Robert asked with a bit of a grin.

"Why not, bro? You two are alive and need to start thinking about how to finally have that normal life I know you both wanted so much when you got married."

Robert pulled Anna a little closer and kissed her cheek, "We have plans again Luv."

She smiled and touched his cheek, "And not just professional ones."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

They were sitting around talking after they had finished dinner when Frisco called. They had a lead on Charlotte and he wanted to leave tonight. Mac and Sean both said they were coming with him and because they had been keeping Bart informed on all developments he said he wanted to go with them even if he was just their support team to keep them all in contact he wanted to help Anna in any way he could. In a flurry of activity, they were all ready to leave and headed for the airport in just over two hours.

Robert Anna and Robin were in the now quiet cottage alone. Robert sat beside Anna rubbing her back, "They're going to stop her right?" she asked.

"They will. Even if she slips away this time they won't stop until she's caught," Robert told her. "I don't want you worrying about that."

"I know but it's a little hard not to. I want our life back and until they can stop her we have to stay here out of sight." She turned to look at Robert, "I want to go back to Port Charles with both of you and just walk up to some of our friends and just be like, we're back. I want to shock them and have them be excited. I know who I am. I have my family and I want everyone to know."

"Soon, we'll be able to do that soon."

"There's something else I want to do once were home. I've decided that other matter we talked about last night only waits until we're home. I want to know about that soon too."

Robert just nodded, "Once we're home and I will go with you because I want to know too."

"Do I get to know what you're talking about?" Robin asked.

Anna looked at Robert before answering, "Not yet," she answered simply.

"Alright," Robin just smiled. She knew there were things they liked to keep to themselves. It was just how they have always been. "Well what are we doing tonight, I get the feeling you both need a little distraction."

"I've got my appointment tomorrow. Our team is out there tracking down my aunt as we speak I know I should probably be sleeping but I can't make my mind stop. The best distraction for times like this I'm not allowed to do yet and that really pisses me off. So yeah a distraction would be good. What did you have in mind?" Anna asked.

Both Robert and Robin were grinning at Anna's comment then Robin said, "I noticed a few boardgames it the closet of my room. Do you guys want to play something?" They both agreed they all needed to think about something other than what they were. Robin went and brought back the games while Robert went and got them some snacks, game night was what they all needed.

...

It was early morning when Sean Mac and Frisco set out to find Charlotte. They were in Quebec, Bart had gotten set up in the hotel room before they left. They would all be able to communicate with him if they got separated. He would also be able to pass on any intel he found. Frisco's source had told them she was staying in a secluded villa. From what had been told they didn't think she had many people with her but know that they would more than likely be armed.

They drove as close as they thought was safe to the villa, the last thing they wanted was for someone to notice them as they approached. As they got closer they noticed the Villa was in a little bit of a valley so they found a bit of cover and settled in to watch the goings on's before they moved in. The more they knew about what they were facing the better it would be.

As they watched the Villa they noted that there were two vehicles parked outside a two-story building that had a wrap-around porch that seemed to cover three sides. They had seen movement in the windows but so far they hadn't seen anyone outside and weren't able to determine how many people might be inside.

"How long are we going to watch this place?" Mac asked.

"I don't want to move in until we know she's in there. Until we have visual confirmation that Charlotte is inside there is no reason to risk being caught," Sean told him. Frisco had gone to see if he could get a better look inside from a different area. "We need to wait. We have no idea how many people are inside and Frisco isn't back yet."

"Yeah I know," Mac agreed. "I want to get her. I want to be able to tell my brother we got her and he and Anna can come home."

"I know that Mac. We all want that, but to do that we can't rush and make mistakes." Sean turned back and started watching the building again. Mac settle back down and started watching as well, he knew Sean was right he just wanted this to be over. "Wait we've got movement," Sean said in a hushed voice. Both him and Mac made sure they are well hidden and watch as three men got into one of the vehicles and drove away.

"None of them was Charlotte," Mac noted.

"No, I don't think she's a big guy so no. Hopefully, Frisco got a better look inside."

"Do you think they're leaving or just doing a perimeter check."

"I'm not sure. Keep an eye on the vehicle, I'll see if anyone else comes outside."

Mac nodded and moved away from Sean and back into the woods so he could see the SUV drive away. When he saw it turn onto the highway and head towards town he started to make his way back to Sean. Frisco was there now as well. "Where did they go?" Sean asked.

"They turned onto the highway and went in the direction of town."

"The back part of the house is basically all window. There are three people left inside Charlotte Devane is one of them. The one man left there is wearing a holster the younger woman seems to just be hanging out there even when those other three men were getting ready to leave she was just sitting at the counter while the other five were talking," Frisco told them.

"So it sounds like we are facing one bodyguard Charlotte and a bored young woman," Sean concluded.

"Could you see where all the entrances are?" Mac asked.

"There is a sliding door that leads out the back and this door we can see right here, that's it."

"If we move in from the back they'll see us coming but we have to cover that as well. Frisco you watch the back and make sure no one makes a run for it. Once Mac and I are inside I want you to move in. We might not have much time before those other men get back so we better get this right."

Mac and Frisco both nodded at Sean, they all checked their weapons then Frisco moved out again. Sean and Mac gave him time to get into position then they moved out as well. Within five minutes Sean and Mac are at the front door, Sean looked at Mac and then himself. "We were hiking and got lost, we want to use the phone."

Mac looks down and realized they both looked like they could have been in the woods for a while. "Alright, I'll follow your lead."

Sean lifted his hand and knocked, "There's a car here, I hope that means there's someone here."

"I hope so man. That's the last time I let you talk me into anything like this." As they were talking the door opened.

A large man was looking at them, "Can I help you?"

"Oh, man am I glad someone is actually here," Mac said as he looked up at the man who answered the door.

"Me and my buddy here went out for a hike and got lost, that was yesterday afternoon. We aren't really sure where we are we need to call our wives and let them know we're OK and if we could get something to drink that would be really appreciated."

The man standing in the doorway looked Sean and Mac up and down they did both look like they'd been wandering around in the woods for quite some time. "Yeah make it quick OK, we were just about to head out for a hike ourselves."

"Thank you so much," Mac said and they followed the man inside.

"Jess get these guys a couple glasses of water would ya."

The young woman got up from the counter with a huff and grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge then went back to reading her magazine looking annoyed. While the man showed Sean where the phone was. Sean picked up the phone and thanked the man again, "Mac do you want me to just have Tiff tell Felicia what happened to us?"

"Yeah thanks, Sean."

"Jess, go up and get ready," the man ordered and with another huff, she got up and went upstairs, as she went past Mac he heard her mutter asshole.

Sean called Hank and as soon as he starting talking about hiking and apologizing for not calling sooner Hank knew that meant they were inside. "It sure is nice country out here," Mac was saying to the man. "What was your name?"

"Jacob," the man told him.

"Hi Jacob, I'm Mac my buddy on the phone is Sean. We sure we happy someone was here. You know how wives can get when you don't check in often enough." Jacob just nodded. "The water's great too. So how far are we from the main road?"

"This driveway is about a mile long but it takes you right to the highway."

"Oh that's great so we can just follow it then, perfect," Mac said with a big smile. "We don't want to be a bother and will get you of here right away." Mac finished as Jacob fell to the floor in front of him. He looked up at Sean, "What was that."

"Oh, we like to call it the WSB chop. Old school but still very effective. Come on we need to find something to tie him up with." Mac started looking around while Sean opened his jacket and took Jacob's gun. He must have put on the jacket when they knocked. They dragged him around the corner so he wouldn't be seen by anyone coming down the stairs and then tied him up. Just for good measure, Sean gages him as well.

When they came back to the kitchen area they saw Frisco walking up to the sliding door. "Both women are upstairs now. I saw the younger one go into the last room, Charlotte went upstairs when the big guy went to answer the door. She is the second room." Mac looked at him and nodded. "That guy's not going to be a problem?"

"No, he won't wake up for a while and even if he does he won't be able to cause us any problems." Sean glanced up the stairs come on we need to get this over with."

The three men went to the stairs, Frisco taking the lead. To make sure there wasn't anyone else there they checked the first door, they covered Sean as he opened the door, it was the bathroom and after a quick check, they moved to the next door. "Mac you stay in the hall to make sure the other one doesn't come to see what's going on," Sean told him quietly. Mac nodded and again he and Frisco covered Sean as he opened the door. "Hello, Charlotte!"

The woman in the room had been standing at the window in the room, most likely watching for the people that had come to the door to leave again. She turned and saw three men standing there pointing guns at her. "Well hello, and who might you be?"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"I wish you were coming with me," Anna said her arms around Robert's neck.

"I do too but it just makes more sense that Dimitri takes you." Robert's hands were slowly rubbing her back.

"I want to know if you hear anything from our team."

Robert grinned, "Oh, it's our team now, is it?"

Anna smiled up at him, then kissed him, "Yes it is."

"If I hear anything important I will get a message to Dimitri. Does that work for you?"

"I guess that will work."

Alex and Dimitri were both waiting by the door of the cottage. "Anna I hate to break this up but there are several tests they need to run on you today," Alex said smiling at Dimitri. "I am so glad he found her, that he's here and brought Robin here. They were just what she needed."

"I agree, for twins you two aren't really that much alike, now that she knows who she is," he noted.

"No, but they're good differences. I love that she is so happy."

Robin walked into the living room and grinned, "Would you go get your test done so I know if I have to ask my aunt and uncle if I can sleep up at their house tonight."

"Listen to your daughter, she is very right we want those results to be very good," Robert smiled and kissed her once more before he walked her over to the door.

Anna smiled at all of them then she and Dimitri left together, "I just put on a fresh pot of coffee, would either of you like a cup?" Robin offered.

Alex put her hand on Robert's back, "That sounds wonderful. Come on Robert you need to think about something other than Anna's checkup and what you're friends are doing."

"Yeah, I know." Then they followed Robin into the kitchen.

...

Charlotte stared at the three men in disbelieve, what the hell was going on and where was Jacob? Jess that silly girl is useless and is only here because her brother is. She watched as two of the men moved further into the room the third one staying out in the hall. "You want to know who we are. I'm not sure any of our names will mean anything to you." Sean said not taking his eyes off of her their guns all still trained on her. "Jones, won't mean much, and I'm sure Frisco is the type of name you would remember."

"Your name is Frisco?" she asked looking at Sean.

"No, that would be me. Frisco Jones WSB."

Charlotte shallowed, "Oh, WSB?" Then she looked back at Sean. "Are you WSB as well?"

"I still have my credentials. Sean Donely, I guess the black Iris may have actually heard that name before but that doesn't mean she'd remember it."

"Donely, I have heard that name. What are you doing here?"

"We're here to arrest you," Frisco told her bluntly.

"So who's your other friend? Is he shy that he doesn't want to come in and talk to me?"

"No not shy, but we aren't amateurs either. Mac is just watching to make sure none your friends come back."

"Mac what? Is he WSB as well?"

"No, he's just police commissioner in Port Charles New York. His last name you might have heard before, Scorpio. See Mac's here because he heard about what you're trying to do to his sister-in-law."

"I don't even know who that is."

"Oh but you do. Charlotte Devane, have you ever heard the names Donely Scorpio and Devane together, put them in whatever order you want?"

She had and it was all really starting to sink in as to what these three men were here for. They were here because of the attempts on Anna's life. How had they traced that back to her, how did they know who she was. "What does any of this have to do with me."

"Enough chit-chat, just get the cuffs on her and let's get out of here," Mac called from the hall.

"He's right Sean let's wrap this up and get out of here."

"You see Charlotte two of my oldest friends want to get back to their life together and as long as you're out here wanting to harm Anna they can't do that."

Frisco stepped forward, lowered his gun and cuffed Charlotte. She didn't put any fight, she still assumed it was only a matter of time before her men came in and put an end to this. Frisco frisked her then read her, her rights and started to lead her out of the room. Just as they got to the door Mac suddenly turned and pointed his gun down the hall.

"Oh, hey man I'm not a part of this shit. My asshole brother dragged me up here," Jess said as she put up her hands. Mac nodded into the room and Frisco lead Charlotte out of the room followed by Sean. Seeing this made Jess start laughing, "You mean old bitch," more laughter. "Oh, you have no idea how great this is. What did she do? Did she plot to kill someone? Did she kill someone? She's mean enough to have." Jess started following them down the stairs.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs Sean turned, "You wouldn't happen to know where the keys to the car outside are would you?"

"Um, yeah they should be in that dish on the counter."

"Thanks," Sean went and grabbed them. "We'll leave it out on the highway. We just want to be gone before those other men get back."

"Yeah cool, I just want to go home so if you take that old bag away then I can."

"Was your brother the one that answered the door?" Sean asked.

"Yeah, oh what did you do to him?"

"Just knocked him out and tied him up, he'll be fine, he'll just have a headache when he wakes up."

"You knocked him out, that's so cool. So what do I do? Like should you guys tie me up or something?"

Sean looked at her, "Are you planning on calling those other guys to come back here?"

"No," she scoffed.

"Are you going to try to stop us in any way?"

"No, I just want to go home."

"Then go back up to your room for a while, if you hear movement tell whoever it is that we knock you out too and that you don't know what happened after that," Sean told her.

"Yeah alright. This is so cool, I can't wait to tell Stacy about this. She's my best friend and we haven't seen each other in like a month because my brother dragged me up here."

"I'm sure she will love to hear all about this but we really need to leave now. Thanks for your help, Jess." Then Sean turned and followed the other's out the front door, quickly they climbed into the car sitting there then drove out of the yard. Mac was driving and dropped the other thee off by their SUV and the took the car out to the highway and parked in on the side of the road leaving the keys in the glovebox and it unlocked. He had just gotten out of the car when their SUV pulled up, he jumped in and it pulled away, all without anyone seeing any of it.

...

Anna felt like this day would never end, test after test and there was still one more they wanted to do. She was sitting with Dimitri while they waited. "I just want this to be over with," she said not really to Dimitri.

"Don't you want to make sure they haven't missed anything and that you are really fine?"

"Well yeah, but they haven't told me that yet. They just look at results nod then mumble things I can't hear and wouldn't understand if I could."

Dimitri could tell she was getting frustrated. "They said there was only one more."

"Yeah, but how long before they actually tell me what all these tests have told them?"

"They'll tell you before we leave here, I'm sure they will."

The door opened and a doctor walked in, "Alright we are ready to take you up for your MRI. After I've had a chance to take a look at all the results I'll come talk to you about everything we found out today then your husband can take you home."

"So this is almost over?"

"Yeah, almost," the doctor said then started wheeling her chair out of the room.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Anna was dressed and waiting for the doctor to come back, "Seriously how long can it take to look at the test results and tell me what I have to do now?"

The door opened and Anna turned expecting her doctor but was surprised when Robert and Alex walked in. "What are you doing here?"

Robert walked over to her, wrapped his arm around her picked her up and kissed her. Anna quickly put her arms around him, kissing him back. Robert pulled back from the kiss and spun her around in his arms. "They got her, Luv!" He put her down, "They have her in custody and Frisco is making all the arrangements for her to be taken into WSB custody. Frisco says he will escort her all the way until she is securely locked up."

"This is great new! Robert, we can go home! We can tell our friends we're alive!" She pulled him close and kissed him again.

"Does this mean I can put the proper name on the charts now?"

Anna turned to see her doctor standing beside Alex. "Yes, Anna's name should be on her records now. Where are you going to be getting your follow-ups from now on?" Alex asked with a big smile.

"Tony, right?" Anna looked up at Robert and he nodded. "Dr. Tony Jones at General Hospital Port Charles." She looked at Robert, "We can go home!"

"Well, why don't we find out what your doctor has to say first then we can think about making travel plans."

"So Anna, it's nice to finally get to call you that. Alex had to tell me exactly what was going on and everything we were dealing with. If I'm not mistaken the man you're hanging onto must be your husband Robert."

"Yes, he is."

"Dr. Jake Martin, nice to meet you properly finally," he shook Robert's hand. "Alex told me that you and your daughter have really helped with Anna regaining her memory."

"We were just good triggers."

"Well Anna if you'll take a seat, I'll tell you what your test showed today."

Anna quickly took a seat, Robert sat beside since she wouldn't let go of his hand. "Every time Alex would give me a checkup she said I was healing nicely."

"Yes, you are healing incredibly well. Your procedures went very well and I am very impressed with how everything has healed. Your tests show that you should be back to normal very soon. You still shouldn't overdo it but you are going to be just fine." The looks on their faces confused him, "That's good news. I see no reason why you can't head home and for your doctor to take over you care."

"That's good, that's really good." Anna leaned against Robert and closed her eyes, he leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

Jake looked over at Alex still confused by their reaction considering how happy they had been when he walked in. She stepped a little closer and whisper, "Can you clarify what you mean by she shouldn't overdo it?"

Jake turned more towards Alex so they could have a private conversation, he answered quietly. "Well, I don't want her to push herself too far. She will still find she's more tired then she normally would be."

"So make sure she is still getting enough rest?"

"Basically, yes."

"Is there anything that she needs to avoid doing? Say something she would want to do with her husband."

"I don't think so. The only thing that would concern me is she was to get hit in the head by something."

"Right, good. Thanks, Jake." She smiled and turned to Robert and Anna, "So Robin is going to spending the night up at our house and Robert make sure her head doesn't hit the headboard."

Jake covered his face and shook his head, that's why they looked so disappointed. "Yes, by taking it easy I mainly meant that if you feel yourself getting tired make sure you rest. Don't push yourself too hard if your body is telling you it needs to rest."

"Oh I could kiss you, thank you." Anna beamed with happiness, "So the next checkup I can have in Port Charles?"

"Yes, two weeks from today. I'll make sure your records are sent there and have them set up an appointment for you."

"Thank you for everything, Dr. Martin." Anna got up and hugged him. Then she turned and took Robert's hand, "Take me home, Scorpio." Then she smiled, "By way of Wildwind, there is something we need to do first."

Robert kissed her, "Let's get out of here Devane."

Alex smiled and took Dimitri's hand and followed Robert and Anna out of the examination room, all four of them smiling happily and laughing. A few of the hospital staff stopped to watch two Dr. Merricks walk by. None of them had known she had a twin but that had to be who the other woman was. As they were walking to their cars Alex pulled her phone out and called Robin, she thought it would be a nice surprise if they had the cottage to themselves when they got back. They had a lot to celebrate and a lot of catching up to do.

...

Anna was laughing as she and Robert walked up to the door of the cottage. "I told you it wouldn't take us long to get here. The backseat of our car can wait for another time." As she reached the door, Robert reached around her, pulling her against him. He bent and kissed her neck, "How quickly do you think we can get Robin to head up to Alex's?"

"I think if you continue doing this as we go inside she might just run away without us having to say anything."

Anna turned to the doorknob as she turned is Robert's arms, he captured her lips with his and kissed her passionately as they stepped inside. Robert kicked the door closed behind them, kissing and holding her close.

Anna leaned back in his arms, "Robin!" Robert bent and started kissing her neck. Anna ran her fingers through his hair, "Mmmm, don't stop."

Robert smiled as his hands slid up her back, as he continued to kiss, suck and nip at her neck and shoulder. "I want you so much," he whispered between kisses.

"Robin! We're back." Still no response. "Maybe she's not here."

"I hope not," Robert said as he started to lift the bottom of Anna's top. Anna giggled and tried to look around the room. "Anna, she'll figure it out."

"I don't think I'll be able to be quiet so I just want to make sure she isn't here," Anna turned in his arms again. Robert walked with her as she took a few steps toward the coffee table. His hands sliding up under her shirt, one hand squeezed her breast, "Oooh," she moaned. "There's a note." Anna bent to pick it up with Robert pressed against her as she did. She read, "Alex's called, see you tomorrow."

That was all Robert needed to hear and he started pulling Anna's shirt up again. This time she lifted her arms and let him remove it. He tossed it over his shoulder as Anna turned to face him. "You're too," she said breathlessly. Robert stood up straight and pulled his shirt off tossing it aside as well. Then he smiled and picked her up, Anna claimed his mouth with hers as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Robert started walking toward the hall that leads to the bedroom, managing not to walk into anything. As they got to the bedroom Anna hands ran up his chest, and she leaned in kissing along his neck. "I want you, Robert, I need you."

"You'll have me, I need to touch you," Robert said as he set her down on the bed. He stood up straight and undid his pants letting them fall to the floor as he kicked off his shoes and socks. He smiled down at her as he took in the sight of her, "You are so beautiful." He reached down and removed her shoes before putting a knee beside her on the bed and reaching up and touching her stomach. Slowly he slid his hand down and started to undo her pants, then slowly pulled them down her legs letting his fingers graze along her legs as he pulled them off of her sending a shiver through her body.

"We have lots of time but right now I really need to feel you." Robert looked up at her, both of them just in their underwear. "Come here."

Robert wasted no time in joining her in bed Anna giggled as she pulled the blankets over them, "I don't think we'll need those," Robert said with a grin. Slowly they removed their underwear kissing passionately as they did. Robert wanted to explore her body with his mouth he wanted to hear her moan with pleasure.

"There's time for that. Robert, I want you, now."

With that he moved between her legs, he knew they wouldn't be leaving this bed until sometime tomorrow and there was time for everything he wanted to do. For everything, she wanted to do. "I love you, Anna, I love you so much."

Anna looked into his eye, "I love you too Robert." Then she kissed him, pulling him to her she moans when she felt him near her center and shifted her legs. They both moaned as they finally became one again after so many years. Anna throws her head back enjoying the feel of him, "Oh god, I've missed you."

Robert smiled and burned his face into her neck, "And I've missed you, Mrs. Scorpio." They made passionate love throughout the night, sleep would come but the need to be together would wake them again. It was early morning when they finally fell asleep in each other's arms completely spent with smiles on their faces.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

It was already late afternoon when Robert started cooking them breakfast, he stood in the kitchen just in a pair of jeans. Anna leaned on the counter, a cup of tea in her hand, she only had a robe on loosely tied giving him a nice view of her skin. He smiled as he ran his fingers along the opening of her robe, seeing the love marks he has left on her skin. The scratch marks on his back and a couple hickeys of his own were the love marks she's left on him. "So how long do you think it will be before Robin will think it's safe to return?" Anna asked, the teacup partially hiding her smile.

"If she knows us at all, tomorrow."

Anna started laughing and Robert smiled, then leaned in and kissed her tenderly. "I am very glad we were all alone here last night. I have missed hearing you moan," kiss on the lips, "Hearing you scream my name," kiss in the neck, "Hearing you beg for more," kiss on the earlobe then sucking it into his mouth.

"Mmmm," she tilted her head giving him better access. "Wait, you're feeding me. We need to eat something," she said as she pushed him back slightly.

"I know what I want to eat."

Anna playfully slapped his shoulder, "That isn't really a meal. Now make me some breakfast," she said with a laugh.

"Alright, but you're dessert," he gave her a lustful smile as he went back to cooking. Anna smiled back at him and put down her cup then wrapped her arms around him from behind while he cooked, she kissed a few of the scratch marks then rested her head against his back. Robert was fully aware of the fact her robe was partly open and her partly bare chest was resting against his back and a pleased smiled formed on his face.

"Mmmm, it smells good," Anna said as she nuzzling into him.

He reached up and held her hands against his chest, he had her back, fully and completely. The love of his life was holding onto him, they're barely dresses and they had just spent the better part of the last twenty hours making love, only stopping to sleep. He didn't think he could feel happier then he did right at this moment.

The moment was broken when they heard someone out in the living room. Robert turned and Anna immediately pulled her robe closed and tied it securely. They walked to the living room together, Anna slightly behind Robert.

"Hey! We're back," Mac called then he saw them enter the room.

Sean and Mac both looked at them, then Sean cleared his throat. "Hello," he said taking in their state of undress and obvious hickeys he could see on Robert's shoulder and neck. "Are we interrupting?" he said with a grin.

"I'm just cooking us something to eat, and no I did not make enough for you two," Robert said.

Anna pulled her robe a little tighter to make sure she isn't exposed, "I'll be right back, excuse me." As she walked away she ran her hand along Robert's back, "I'll grab you a shirt."

"There's coffee if you guys want some," Robert offered then turned and walked back into the kitchen.

Mac and Sean turned and looked at each other and grinned, trying not to laugh. "I don't think we were the only ones that gave them good news yesterday," Mac said.

"No, something tells me Anna's doctor's appointment went very well. Come on, at least he'll let us have coffee."

When they followed Robert into the kitchen they noted what his back looked like and again just grinned at each other, "So ah, Frisco is going to make sure Charlotte makes it to lock up and that she doesn't escape," Sean said.

"That's good, I don't want her to be able to cause any more problems for us," Robert said as he started plating his and Anna's breakfast. "I don't want to hear about her getting out and then coming after Anna again." He turned to look at the other two men as Anna came back into the room fully dressed.

"Here you go, darling."

"Thanks, Luv." Robert grabbed her hand as she handed him the shirt and pulled her close, "I liked the other look better," he whispered then kissed her by the ear. She smiled up at him, then he pulled the shirt over his head. "Let's eat." As she turned to the table he patted her bottom and made her smile then they joined Sean and Mac that were already sitting.

"So it didn't take you long to capture Charlotte once you knew where she was," Anna commented.

"No, it didn't. We got very lucky about that. Three of her bodyguards left to get supplies or something and we were able to move in and arrested her with basically no resistance. Even got a little help from the little sister of one of the bodyguards," Sean told them with a grin.

"Yeah, she wasn't happy about being there and knew if we took Charlotte in it meant she got to go home to her friends. We were long gone before the other three men got back," Mac added.

"That's good," Robert glanced over at Anna then looked back at Mac. "So, Anna is healthy enough to travel and her medical records are being sent to General Hospital so Tony can take over her aftercare. We were wondering if you might let us stay with you and your family for a while until we find a place?"

"You mean will I let you stay in your house? It would be kind of rude to say no don't you think?"

"Well we didn't want to just invite ourselves to stay there partner," Anna said with a smile.

"Anna I am so excited about being a PI again, I was never really cut out to be commissioner. Robby, you can take that job back as soon as we hit Port Charles."

"First we have to see the city even wants me to take that job back."

"Come on old buddy, they'll welcome you back in a heartbeat. Your absence was only supposed to be tempory."

There was a knock at the door, "Hello. Is it safe to enter?"

Mac and Sean couldn't stop themselves from laughing at that, "Yeah Robin, we already ruined their fun," Mac called out to her. Neither Robert or Anna seemed to care about their reactions.

"Good afternoon, sweety," Robert said as she came into the room.

"Hi dad," she kissed his cheek as she passed him. "Hi mom," she gave her a hug and kiss.

"Thank you, sweety," Anna said quietly as she hugged her.

"As soon as Alex called I grabbed my stuff and headed up to their place." She had noticed both her parents had hickeys, "Looks like you both had fun."

Anna just smiled at her, "So we want to head home soon, either tomorrow or the day after. Are you coming with us?"

"Of course I am. Do you have room for all of us Uncle Mac?"

"Something tells me you are going to have two girls very happy to have you around and they will demand you all bunk in together so there should be lots of room," Mac said with a grin.

"An extended slummer party, I like the sounds of that," Robin said with a smile.

"Well, I think I have to phone Tiff and tell her to get her and Annie to Port Charles. This is going to be one hell of a homecoming and I know Tiff won't want to miss it."

Anna smiled she was so happy, "Why don't we head back on Thursday then? That will give me a little more time to visit with Alex before we head home." Her face broke into a huge smile, then she looked at Robert and leaned a little closer, "We're going home!" she said sounding giddy.

"I finally get to bring you home," he said then leaned in and kissed her lovingly. "The Scorpios are going home!"

"Yeah, we are!" Robin said smiling and Sean and Mac both joined in with yeahs and they all cheered a little, all of them extremely happy.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I wanted to finish this story off before posting any more. I hope you enjoy the ending. Thank you for reading my stories. Now that this one is done I can focus on the other two I'm still working on.**

Chapter 21

Tony Jones was sitting at his desk looking at files when one he didn't remember putting there caught his eye. He read the name on the file and was very confused, Anna Devane Scorpio. What is this doing here and why would he have grabbed this out of records? Tony opened it up and started reading, this wasn't her old file, this was her current medical records. He read about a procedure she had just had in Pine Valley, her treatments had started there a month ago. What the hell was going on?

He looked them over again trying to understand what this could mean then something hit him. Mac was out of town and had been for about two weeks now, maybe longer. Was his business out of town somehow connected to this?

Tony checked his schedule for the next few weeks and then he saw it, in just under two weeks there was an appointment for a follow-up visit, the patents name, Anna Devane Scorpio. He picked up his phone and did the only thing that made sense at the moment, one person might be able to answer his question. After the third ring, she answered, "Hello."

"Hi, Felicia. How are you?"

"Hi Tony, I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm a little confused actually," Tony said fidgeting with his pen.

"Oh really, what's going on?"

"I was hoping you could tell me that."

"I'm not following."

"Well, I have a file sitting on my desk that shouldn't be here and an appointment on the schedule that doesn't make any sense."

"Oh, and you think I can help you somehow." Felicia was starting to think she might know why he was calling.

"You might be able to. Where's Mac? What took him out of town?"

"I don't know all the details," she started.

"I don't need details. I just want to know if I'm crazy or if maybe someone is playing an incredibly bad joke on me."

"Why would you think that?"

"What is Mac working on?"

"From what he told me last night, he's done and will be home tomorrow. Tony, whose file do you have?"

"Please don't think I'm crazy but it's Anna's and according to it she had a medical treatment recently."

"Tony, I need you to remain calm and please don't tell anyone anything until tomorrow."

"What?"

"Um Tony, Anna's alive."

"You're serious?"

"Yes, and that's not all. Robert is the one that found her."

"Robert's alive? Anna and Robert are both alive?"

"Yes! Isn't this exciting? They are all coming home tomorrow. Robin is with them, Sean and Mac are coming back with them. Tiffany is going to come here. You and I are the only ones that know here. Other than us it's only Mac Sean and Frisco that know."

"Robert and Anna are alive," Tony repeated just trying to make sense of those words. "They're alive and are going to be here tomorrow."

"Yes," Felicia answered, he could hear the happiness in her voice. "Tony, can you keep this quiet just a little longer?"

"Yeah, of course," he paused, "Felicia, this is great news."

"The best," she agreed. "I should go, I'm getting rooms ready for them to stay in when they get here."

"Alright, I should get back to work too. Bye."

"Bye," Felicia ended the call then hung up. She looked around the spare room she had put fresh sheets on the bed and made it. Now she needed to check the draws, she wasn't sure if there was anything in them. If there was she'd move it so they had room for their clothing. A smile formed on her face again. Robert and Anna are alive, she heard the happiness in Tony's voice and in her voice whenever she would let herself say it out loud. Those words had been playing in her heard ever since Mac had phoned and told her. When she was done in here she'd go start cleaning up Maxie's room, she and Georgie would share a room so Robin can have a room to herself. All the while she had a smile on her face, so excited to finally see her dear old friends again.

...

Robert was standing beside Anna, she was hugging her sister. "I expect you to come see us very soon, understood?"

"Once you are settled in you give me a call and we'll be there," Alex said then leaned back a little. "You call me before then too."

"Of course I will. Thank you for everything."

Everyone else had already said their goodbyes and were just waiting on the sisters to let go of each other. Robert's hand touched Anna's back, "Alright Luv, if we're going to make our flight we need to get going."

Anna stepped back, smiled, then turned and left with Robert the other's were all outside ready to go. "Let's go home, Scorpio."

"I can't wait, Devane."

The sheer excitement they were all feeling made the next three hours seem like a blur. They got to the airport and boarded the plane and where almost in Port Charles when Anna leaned a little closer to Robert, "Thank you for finding me and bringing me home."

"I never would have stopped looking for you. Now we get to have the life we wanted." Anna smiled and kissed him tenderly, then put her head on his shoulder. The rest of the flight past like this everyone seemed too excited to talk.

After they all had their bags they made their way outside and left, heading for Mac's. Except for Sean who decided he would wait at the airport for Tiffany and Annie. He wants to see his family but he also wants to give them all a chance to get settled in before the house started filling up with people. They all knew once the news got out it wouldn't be long before people started showing up to see if it was true.

As they drove towards their house Robert and Anna looked at the city as it went by, noticing things that had changed, things that were the same. Mac drove and Robin was in the passenger seat, they just listened to Robert and Anna commentary as they drove.

When Mac parked in the driveway they all got out, Mac started grabbing their luggage out of the trunk. As Robin came over to help she noticed Robert and Anna. He had taken her in his arms standing behind her, this had been their home. This made it true now, they weren't just in Port Charles, they were home.

The tears started to fall and Anna wiped hers away as she stared at the house, Robert put his chin on her shoulder and she felt his tears on her neck. She stopped trying to hide the fact she was crying, "We're home," she said in a shaky voice.

"Yes we are, Luv." He kissed her cheek, then they both just let it sink in as they looked up at their home.

Then they saw the door open, and Felicia was standing there, "Are you going to stand out there all day?"

"We've got this stuff," Mac said with a big smiled and Robert and Anna started walking towards the house, moving quicker the closer they got to Felicia.

"It really is you!" she almost squealed as she put her arms around both of them. Then leaned back and touched their faces, tears in her eyes. "It is so good to see you, both of you."

"We're happy to be seen," Robert said and kissed her on the forehead.

After she had properly hugged them both, "There's someone else here waiting to see you. He got a bit of a shock yesterday and demanded that he be here for this." Then she took their hands and dragged them inside.

They smiled seeing Tony standing there with a big smile on his face, "Do you have any idea how confused I was when your medical records showed up on my desk? I thought I was losing my mind." he said with a big smile, then stepped forward and hugged her.

Anna's face broke into an even bigger smile, "I didn't even think that they might get here before we did. So you don't mind being my doctor?"

"Mind, this is wonderful. I will happily help you however I can. I did read over your fill, you've been through a lot."

"And just when I started to get treatment this guy showed up and I started to remember slivers of my life. At first, all I knew was that I loved him and that he is mine, my Robert," Anna said grabbing onto his arm.

"It said in your file you've suffered from amnesia for nine years."

"Since the explosion," Robert offered. Then step forward and the two men hugged as well. "It's good to see you, Tony."

"Where have you been all this time?"

"Working for the WSB, at first to keep Anna safe, then when they lost her they had to let me out of that agreement. That was when I started searching for her. Once I knew it was her I went to Robin, explained everything then we both went back to be with Anna."

"It is so good to see you both, this is really good news." Felicia came over and they all started talking just wanting to get caught up. Mac and Robin brought in all the bags and took them up to the bedrooms while the other talked. The girls were going to be back from school soon and before long there would be more people there as well.

When Maxie and Georgie got home from school they were so excited that Robin was there they didn't notice the other people there at first. Then they started talking to their uncle, Tony was following everyone else lead. So far no one had pointed out the other two people the girls wouldn't know.

"So what's going on? Robin, what are you doing here?" Maxie asked.

Robin smiled, "There are moments that you just can't miss and this is one of them." Robin smiled when she saw her mom walking over to Maxie.

"You were still so little the last time I saw you," Anna said making Maxie turn around. Her face dropped just staring at the woman in front of her. "Your godfather will be here soon too."

"I've met him but..."

"But you don't really remember your godmother," Anna finished for her.

That was when Maxie noticed the man standing beside her, "No! Really?" Then she turned back to Robin, "Really? Robin! That's your parents!"

"I know," a big smile spread across her face. "Isn't it wonderful? They're alive!" She took Maxie's hands, "MY MOM AND DAD ARE ALIVE!" she yelled and everyone in the house cheered.

Everyone started talking happily again excited about Robert and Anna's return. They didn't even know how much time had passed when there was a knock at the door, Mac got up to answer it. When he saw Tiffany standing there he smiled, Sean gave a little shake of his head and grinned. He still hadn't told her who was here. "Well, what this big surprise?"

"Oh did Sean tell you it was me that had a surprise for you? No, it's not me." She looked back over at Sean and he was now laughing, Mac quickly joined in, "Come inside," he managed to say and stepped out of her way.

"This had better be goo..." Her words caught in her throat as she stared at the two people now standing looking at her. She froze in her tracks, her mouth hung open.

"Can it be? Is Tiffany Hill actually speechless?" Robert asked with a big smile.

"I don't think I've ever seen this before," Anna said smiling as well.

Tiffany tried to speak but no words came out, Robert stepped forward. "It's good to see you too, Tiff," he said then hugged her. Anna stepped forward and hugged her next.

"You're here! You're alive!" she touched Anna's face and smiled then turned and did the same to Robert. "How is this even possible? Where? I don't understand. How?"

Sean stepped up behind her, "I'll explain it all to you later. For now just be happy that they are here."

Tiffany put her hands to her face, "This is why Robin called you."

"Not exactly, but yes we were called to Pine Valley because of these two. I couldn't tell you until you saw them I thought you might spontaneously erupt trying to keep this to yourself and not be able to see them for yourself."

"There was some danger that had to be dealt with before they could come home and people could find out they were alive. Please understand why I didn't tell you," Sean asked.

Slowly she nodded, "I'm just so happy you're both alive." She hugged them both again "You're alive!" Then they all started talking happily around them. Everyone so excited about this amazing news.

With his hands on her upper arms, Robert said, "We are. It's so good to see you, Tiffany. I've missed you all so much. I finally got to bring her home."

"Oh, Robert." There were tears in her eyes now. "That was all you wanted was to bring her home to Robin and to you. I have so many questions."

"Sean will tell you everything," Anna smiled at her. "Just know that I was left with amnesia after that tanker explosion and Robert has been doing everything he could all this time to make today possible."

"This is the best news I think I have ever heard, well maybe except for the day I found out I was pregnant. Annie, I want you to meet some very special people."

After everyone had said hello the celebrate started again. When Robert saw Anna put her hand to temple he leaned in and whispered, "I think it's time to go get settled into our room."

"I think that's a good idea. Will you lie down with me?"

"Of course, Luv." He stood up and took her hand, "We just want to go get settled in," he said to the others then excused themselves. As they walked out of the room they heard Robin start explaining why they were heading upstairs.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Once they were in the spare room Anna turned and Robert took her in his arms and Anna put her head against his chest. "How are you doing?"

"I feel tired, my mind is going a mile a minute but it's all good things. How long do you think before more people start showing up here?"

"I don't know but I think the best thing we can do is get a little rest before that happens, I don't want you overdoing it on your first day back."

"I guess we should get in bed then." She smiled up at him then went and sat on the bed. As he walked toward her and started unbuttoning his shirt, Anna smiled back at him and pulled her top off. "You're right we should be comfortable."

"That's what I was thinking. Comfortable, satisfied." Robert started to undo his belt and Anna smiled when he bent forward and kissed her. "Yours first," he undid her pants and removed them.

"I want you."

Her words went straight through him. He needed her now. Robert kissed his way up her body slowly. When he made it to her ear, "Remember there's a house full of people downstairs."

Anna giggles then turned her head to kiss him, "I seem to remember we got good at being quiet in this house. It was always better when we didn't have to be though." Anna's hands moved down his body and slid his pants and underwear down at the same time.

Robert then removed her underwear and slowly placed kisses over her body, "We're home Luv." His hands trailing behind his lips sending shivers through her body, Anna moaned softly.

"Make love to me," her hand roamed over his back as he slowly came back to her lips. "Robert, I want you."

He nodded then started kissing her neck, "I love you, Anna."

Anna threw her head back as he entered her, then they made love. "I love you too Robert," she said with her head on his chest then fell asleep in his arms.

...

It was a couple hours later when Robert started stroking her hair. "I think we should get up soon, Luv."

"I know but I'm really happy where I am." Robert smiled and kissed her head before she started to get out of bed. "Do you have any idea what's happening tonight?"

"None what so ever. Just get dressed if we have to change again because they want to take us out we will."

"That makes sense." She smiled at Robert as he started getting dressed. "I am so happy."

"So am I. Now hurry up and get dressed before they send someone up here to check on us," he said with a smile making her laugh.

When they went downstairs they found Robin sitting with Mac. "Are you the only two here?"

"No. The girls are working on their homework. Felicia is in the kitchen with them in case they need help. Tony left a little while ago and Sean took Tiffany and Annie to get checked in at their hotel."

"Tonight we are all going to The Outback to celebrate. I hope you don't mind but several of your friends have been called and asked to be there tonight. We haven't told them why just that something will be revealed tonight." Mac was smiling, "I hope you two are in the mood to shock a few people tonight."

"Aunt Tiff has called in a few favours and there will be news coverage there tonight," Robin added.

"I think that sounds wonderful," Anna said and smiled up at Robert. "Alex gave me a few dresses, she thought I might need them just in case."

"That's good," Robert looked up at Mac.

"Oh right, Felicia said she put it the closet in your room," Mac confirmed without Robert having to ask.

"Sounds like I should have a few suits here as well. I've been moving around so much I just have my things sent to my next known location so I have them."

"Well, then Mr. Scorpio I guess we should get ready for a night out."

"Do you know who all is going to be there?" Robert asked still smiling.

"No, but there should be a lot of your friends there. I have to go see what kind of clothes I still have here," Robin said then got up and left the room.

"You still run The Outback?" Robert asked.

"I own it but really don't have much to do with the day to day things any longer. Your job keeps me too busy for that kind of thing."

"We still don't know if that is something the city would ever consider."

Anna took his hand, "You are going to be commissioner again, stop acting like they won't welcome you back with open arms."

Quietly, "I hope you're right, Luv." They had talked about this a few time since Mac and Sean had mentioned it. Anna knew how much he really wanted it and that was why he didn't want to get too excited or make a big deal about it.

"Well, why don't we all go get ready. I told the people I invited the big reveal would be at 8 o'clock," Mac told them as he got up and left the room as well.

...

As the club started to fill up there was a buzz of excitement, everyone talking and speculating about what could be going on. Alan and Monica were there with Ned and Emily even Edward had come along with them, he curiosity getting the better of him. Bobbie was there sitting with Ray and Tony, she knew Tony knew something but had given up trying to get it out of him. There were even several police officers there, Guy Lewis was sitting at a table with a couple of them. A few doctors and nurses it was a real mix of people. As Mac looked around he was glad to see that people he hadn't invited hadn't taken it upon themselves to show up. Robin was coming with Sean and Tiffany and he wanted her to enjoy herself tonight and not worry about what Jason Sonny or Carly might have to say to her.

Luke came in shortly before eight and made his way over to Bobbie's table. "So Barbara Jean what's so important that I have to be here instead of my club tonight?"

"I don't know yet, but I think Tony does."

"I do and trust me, Luke, you want to be here for this."

"Is that all I get? No hints, just that I want to be here for this?"

"Yes, that's all any of us got out of him," Bobbie said with a smile.

"There Felicia, maybe I should go say hi."

"Are you trying to start a fight? This is Mac's club this is a special night for him. He's sitting with her leave his wife alone," Bobbie warned.

"Fine," Luke sat back and ordered a drink when the waiter came by.

Sean and Tiffany wanted to make sure Annie would be OK at the Scorpio's, the babysitter didn't mind having an extra kid to watch and Annie and Georgie were getting along great so they shouldn't have anything to worry about. They were going to arrive just before eight. There had been a table set up for all of them, so far Mac and Felicia were the only two sitting at the table for seven.

There was a bit of a commotion when Sean Tiffany and Robin all walked in, none of them had been seen in Port Charles for some time. When they joined Mac and Felicia at their table Mac gave the crowd a bit of time to settle down before taking the stage.

"Good Evening and welcome to The Outback. Now I know most of you don't know what is in store for this evening but I am very glad to see so many of you here this evening. All will be revealed in due time but first I want to take you all on a little trip down memory lane." He gave them a moment waiting for the mumbling to settle down. "Many of the people I see here this evening were actually here the first night I held any type of event here. The Outback wasn't even really opened for business yet. I think I had just bought it. That was almost ten years ago. That was a very special night for me and my family as it was the rehearsal dinner for my big brother Robby and his wife to be, Anna. Looking around I also see that almost the entire wedding party is here this evening." Mac paused and looked around the room, "We've got the bridesmaid, Felicia Bobbie and Tiffany. The maid of honour, their daughter Robin. I noticed both Tony and Guy are here, only Micheal Schultz missing from that group. I was best man and the man that introduced them, Sean Donely gave the bride away. I can tell by the looks I am getting from many of you. You are wondering why I'm talking about their wedding." He paused again to smiled out at the crowd, "I am talking about their wedding because I have been thinking about that much too short of a time they had together a lot for the last couple weeks. Ever since I got a phone call from my niece telling me she needed me to go to Pine Valley Pennsylvania. It wasn't only me that got that call, she also called her godfathers. Let me tell you when I saw Sean Donely and Frisco Jones there as well I got very worried. The three of us followed the directions we were given and we were all shocked by what was waiting for us. I guess it would be more accurate to say who was waiting for us."

As he said that the curtains behind him shifted some and two people walked up behind him. There were gasps and murmuring all over the room then stunned silence fell over the room as they all stared at Robert and Anna.

"My big brother left here to do one thing. That was to bring Anna home," Mac put his hand on Robert's shoulder. "It took him a lot longer than he thought it would and they have both been through a lot but your eyes are not playing tricks on you. I'd like you all to help me welcome Robert and Anna Scorpio back home."

Cheers broke out in the room as everyone started to clap, a few people even yelled out welcome home. Robert and Anna waved at the people gathered there and took advantage of everyone talking about them to go over to their table. They didn't bother sitting down because they knew it was only a matter of time before people started coming over to them.

Bobbie leaned across the table, looked right at Tony, "How did you know?"

He smiled, "I am taking over Anna's medical treatment. Believe me, I was just as shocked as you are when Anna medical file was sitting on my desk and I saw that I have an appointment with her in just over a week."

"When was this?" Luke asked.

"Yesterday, I called Felicia and she confirmed it but told me not to say anything because they would be here today."

"Tell me later, I have to go see them." Then Bobbie got up and all but ran over to her friends, with a huge smile she hugged Anna. Then grabbed Robert and hugged him too. "You're real. You're both really here." Luke followed her a little slower.

Guy had made his way over too, "It is great to see you, boss." Robert smiled at him then the two men hugged. Guy turned to Anna, "This is just incredible," and hugged her as well.

When Guy stepped back Luke step forward, just looking at Robert, then he grinned, "Hello Scorpio."

Robert grinned back, "Spencer."

"So not dead after all. Been there."

"Yeah, it's good to see you. We'll have to catch up later." Robert didn't miss the death stared Mac was giving Luke or the fact Felicia was now very focused on her glass of wine. As more people made their way over to them Luke excused himself and went back to his table. As happy as he was to see Robert he knew he wasn't wanted here so he told Bobbie that he had to get back to his club.

Many people came over to greet them and see for themselves that it truly was Robert and Anna. When Robert and Anna were finally able to take their seats Mac got back up on stage. "I hope everyone enjoyed this surprise. This should be all over the news by morning and you can tell people you were here to see it for yourselves. Now I want everyone to have a good time and enjoy themselves tonight. This is a celebration so let's party!" With a big smile, he left the stage as the music started again and joined his family.

Sean was the first one to make a toast, he lifted his glass and got the attention of everyone at the table. "I never thought I would ever see a night like this but here we are. To Anna and Robert, welcome home." They all raised their glasses for the toast. Their waiter came over and took their orders, a few more people came over to say hello and welcome back.

When the song changed to a slow song Robert turned to Anna, "There's something we haven't done yet," he said with a smile then stood up and offered Anna his hand. "Will you dance with me?"

Anna smiled up at him and took his hand, "I would love to." When they took the floor and started dancing they were meet with more cheers from the people there. "This kind of reminds me of that first night we were ever here. The one Mac was talking about before. The night before our wedding day."

"I know it does. Anna Devane, I will marry you over and over and over. I don't care how many times it takes to make it stick. You are the only woman I ever want."

She smiled at him, "You only have to do it once more and that is just so it's legal. I am your wife. You are my husband. That's all there is to it." Then she kissed him lovingly as they continued to dance.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

By Sunday the excitement about their return was starting to calm down a little. There had been many friends stopping by to visit, there had even been reporters calling for interviews as well as TV stations that wanted them to be their guests. It was Tiffany that finally convinced them that they had to give some kind of interview so Saturday afternoon they filmed an interview and that seemed to help answer most of the questions people had.

Robert and Anna were up in the room they were staying in stretched out on the bed just talking. Robin had gone to visit some friends and Mac and Felicia were downstairs with the girls. "Have you noticed Mac is sleeping in the study?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, I had noticed that. He won't tell me what's going on between them. All he said was that they are having problems."

"I know we've never seen them together as a couple so I don't know what they're normally like but there seems to be something keeping them from connecting. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, it's like something has caused a rift between them and they don't seem to be able to get past that."

"I think I'm going to ask Robin. I just want to know because I don't want our being here causing them any more problems."

"Alright," Robert agreed. He knew Anna wasn't a gossip and didn't usually poke her nose into other peoples personal lives. "So tomorrow Mac is taking me down to headquarters, did you want to come with us?"

"Of course I do." Anna knew this was kind of the feeling out part of their plan. Mac says he doesn't want to be commissioner any longer. He might start telling people that tomorrow, the major and DA have to be on board for this to even be considered but Anna just had a feeling it wouldn't be long before Robert had his job back.

"What about you, do you have any plans this week?"

"I think Bobbie said lunch on Wednesday." Anna turned onto her side and put her hand on Robert's chest, "My head is healing fine. Charlotte won't be a problem now. I want to make that other appointment."

"Let me know when it is. I want to be there, Luv," he said as he rubbed her back.

"You aren't going to say we should wait? That it isn't the right time."

"Anna I'm not waiting for anything anymore. I have you back and I don't want to waste time thinking there will be a better time later on. If we want to have another baby I think we should find out if that's even a possibility as soon as possible. Why would we want to wait?"

She smiled and kissed his cheek, "I'll call tomorrow and make the appointment."

"I want us to go after our dreams, Anna. We're together and I'm not going to waste any more time."

Their conversation was interrupted by yelling from outside their door. Clearly, Mac and Felicia had moved away from the girls so they wouldn't overhear them but must have forgotten that Robert and Anna were in their room. "So it's not bad enough you won't stay away from Luke but when I mention Frisco said he might want to come here when he was done with work you get all worked up. What am I to you, Felicia? Am I just the guy you're with because the one you want isn't around?"

Felicia didn't answer right away. "I don't know," she said quietly. So quietly that Robert and Anna still didn't know if she had said anything.

"You don't know?" Mac questioned. "Are we just wasting our time trying to make this work?"

Felicia's head was down when she answered, "I don't know. I'm sorry Mac, I don't know what to tell you."

"Do you want to be with me? Can you answer that?"

"Mac, I don't want to just give up on us but all I seem to do now is hurt you."

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"I was talking to Bobbie while you were away. There's an apartment at the Brownstone that the girls and I could use. I don't want to give up on our marriage but I think we need to take a little break and just try to become friends again. Be the person the other one can't wait to talk to. We are so off right now I feel like we're just making everything worse."

"You want us to separate?"

"I want us to make our marriage work, Mac. If that means we live apart for a while then I think that's what we should do. I do still love you."

"I still love you too, you know that. Have you already told Bobbie you'll take the apartment?"

"No, I told her I'd let her know after you got back."

"Can we talk about this again after the girls are in bed? I want to save our marriage. Will you at least talk to me more about why you want to do this?"

"Alright, this evening we'll talk more."

Then Anna and Robert heard them walk away, Anna wiped away a tear. Her head was still on Robert's chest and he was slowly rubbing her back. "I won't ask Robin anything. That is between them, hopefully, Robin hasn't noticed there's anything wrong."

"She has been distracted by her own happiness so I hope you're right. I guess that might explain why Luke left so quickly after saying hello, he didn't even stick around so I could introduce you."

"The look Mac was giving him I wouldn't have stuck around either."

Robert nodded then he kissed the top of her head, "I'm not going to let on that we overheard them. They may have thought we were sleeping."

"Alright, I think that's a good idea."

...

It was Monday evening and Sean and Tiffany had come over to visit before they had to head home tomorrow. Annie had gone off to play as soon as they had gotten there. They had already been there for some time when Sean asked, "So Mac did you tell everyone you're quitting yet?"

"I actually mentioned that to the mayor this afternoon, after Robby and Anna had left the station."

"Really?" Robert asked sounding very surprised.

"I did and he asked me if I knew anyone that was qualified to take over if I was to resign. When I mentioned your name big brother he's eye lit up. I am not kidding."

"I might have to start looking for office space soon then," Anna said with a big smile.

"Why?" Tiffany asked.

"Well the way we are hoping this turns out is that Robert gets reinstated as commissioner, then Mac and I can open up a PI office."

"Then we are all doing what we love," Mac added. He looked at Falicia, "I want to focus on us and I knew the stress of my job only adds to the problems we're having," he said quietly so only she would hear. She nodded and gave him a little grin.

"I think that sounds wonderful. Robert, I think they would be crazy not to take you back," Tiffany said with a big smile.

"I'm not going to get too excited until I know a little more. For all I know if Mac steps down they might bring in someone new to replace him. Don't start, I'm just being realistic," Robert said before anyone could say any of the responses he knew would follow.

Anna smiled and touched his arm, she was sitting beside him on the couch, "If the mayor did that then he is a complete moron," she smiled up at him, "That's all I'll say."

"Sean, when will you all be back to visit again?" Mac asked to take the attention off Robert.

"I have to get back to the office but I think this summer we are going to take some time off and come back here."

"You can hold him to that. I usually have to force him to take time off, this time it was his idea," Tiffany told them all with a big smile. "I want you all to remind him often that we are coming back here in a couple months."

"I want to come, no one will have to remind me."

"Do it anyway," Tiffany said and they all started laughing.

"My best friends are back here, oh and alive. Of course, I'm going to come back," Sean said joining in on the laughter.

When it was time for them to leave and all the hugs and goodbyes were said, Sean took Robert and Anna over to the side. "I want to be kept informed about how the case against Charlotte goes." The nodded that they would, "I know I've said this several times over the last few weeks but it is really amazing that you are both here. I missed you both so much."

They all hugged again then Robert smiled, "I missed you too. So many times I picked up the phone to call you. Just wanting to talk, to ask you for help. You came at the right time though, and having you Mac and Frisco deal with Charlotte when I had more important things to handle means a lot."

"I better get out of here before I lose my cool and everyone here sees me tearing up."

"Oh we can't have that now can we," Anna teased and kissed his cheek, then Sean turned and followed his family out of the house.

Robin was sitting talking to Felicia and Mac had already gone into the study, "I think we're just going to head up to bed. Goodnight," Anna said and took Robert's hand and lead him up to their room.

They started getting ready for bed then Anna sat down on the foot of the bed. "So I hope you are not busy Thursday at 1:30."

"I don't really have a demanding schedule at the moment," he told her with a grin. "What are we doing on Thursday?"

"I made my doctor's appointment, you still want to come with me right?"

"Yes," Robert tried to stop the smile that formed on his face. Just like getting his job back he didn't want to get too excited about them maybe having a baby until they knew more, but that didn't change the fact just the thought of it made him very happy. They were both hoping that this could be a reality and when it was just him and Anna he let his emotions show a little more.

"Come sit," Anna said and patted the bed beside her. "We'll find out what all our options are. I might be wrong but I think you want this more than being commissioner again."

"Anna I can do whatever job, I'm not worried about that. Ever since that night I woke hearing you talk about us having another baby I have thought about it a lot. Anna, I fought for so long. I lost you, then I found you only to lose you again. Then I spent years working to keep you safe, then years looking for you again. I finally have you back, it's not that we're together but we're still running. You aren't going to die from your injuries. You are here with me and we are getting our life back. After everything we have been through don't you think we might finally get it all? I want to have a baby with you, more than anything Anna."

She hugged him, "I want that too. Oh Robert, I want that so much. You're right the other things don't matter, we're together, we're going to stay together and I really want to be able to have your baby."

He kissed her lovingly at first, then their need for each other started to take over, "A little practice at that baby making," he said into her neck as he kissed her.

"Do you really think I'd say no," she giggled as he kissed along her shoulder.

...

When Robert got back to the house on Wednesday afternoon he was meet by Felicia who had tears in her eyes. "Oh, I thought you were out for the afternoon."

"No, sorry. Anna was meeting Bobbie for lunch and I didn't have any plans so I just came home."

"Um," she exhaled, "Well I guess you'll figure it out this evening anyway."

"Are you and the girls going to the Brownstone?" When her jaw dropped open Robert started to explain, "Anna and I were just talking in our room on Sunday, we didn't mean to overhear your conversation."

Felicia stepped towards him and Robert hugged her, "I love him, I do but everything is just so wrong, so confusing and I really think this is best for us. I think a break to make sure we don't completely ruin everything is what we need right now."

"I understand. Does Mac know you're leaving today?"

"Yeah, he's going to pick up the girls after school and taking them over to the Brownstone so we can explain to them what's going on."

"Well since I have nothing to do today please let me help you get what you need to the Brownstone." He leaned back some so Felicia will look up at him, "He's my brother but you're my friend, I want you both to be happy. Whatever that means."

"Oh, that means so much thank you. I have missed you so much. I really am happy for you and Anna even if I haven't shown it all the time."

"We noticed something wasn't right and the fact Mac is sleeping in the study kind of gave it away."

Felicia sniffled then let out a little laugh, "I want it to work out for Mac and I but right now I just feel like this is what we need, some space a little time away from the fighting."

"Alright, we don't have to talk about this if you don't want to."

"Thanks, Robert. It's mostly just the girls' toys and out clothing that we're taking with us."

"Alright, let's get started so you're ready to have that talk with them later."

"Thanks, Robert," Felicia gave him a weak smile then they started carrying things out to her car.

...

That evening it didn't take a much to figure out Mac was upset and the fact he was drinking hard stuff rather than his regular beer was all the proof they needed. Robin had gone out with friends again, as great as it was having her parents back it had been too long since she had seen many of her friends. Anna and Robert were sitting on the couch together talking when Mac decided he needed to talk.

"So when are you taking your stupid job back?" Mac kind of fell into the chair by them. "I don't need the stress from that crappy job. I want to enjoy what I do. I'm so tired of it. You know what I want?"

"What do you want Mac?" Robert asked.

"I want my wife to look at me like Anna looks at you. She used to," Mac paused looking down at his glass. Robert was about to say something when Mac looked up again. "I think she still loves me, she says she does."

"That's what she told me today. She loves you and feels that something has to change or your marriage won't make it."

"I want to make those changes, I want her to love me like she used to. I hate being commissioner have I told you that?"

"Yeah, a few times."

"Your job sucks, bro." Mac finished his drink, "I'm dragging you down there tomorrow and telling them I quit and that you are replacing me. You can take over, I don't want it. Me and Anna are going to be great partners. I never had this much stress when I was a PI and I was raising your teenage daughter at the time."

Anna and Robert both tried to hide their smiles, Robin had told them some of the trouble she had caused for Mac when she was in her teens, lots of which happened while she was with Stone. "Well, what do you expect with the Devane wild strick in her?" Robert said and grinned at Anna.

"And your stubborn attitude, my god when she would do something and I had to rep, repor, give her shit for something, that was when I was reminded of just whose child she was. Do you know how hard it is to yell at someone when all you want to do is hug them and cry because you miss their dad so damn much? You too Anna, she takes after both of you."

"Yes she does," Anna agreed.

"So tomorrow, Robby. Let's do this. Let's get you your job back."

"Well let's see how you feel in the morning first. I am busy all afternoon so I would have to be out of there by noon." Anna smiled, that was well before her appointment but knew he didn't want to miss it.

"Yeah alright," Mac smiled. "Hey, do either of you want another drink?"

"You are the only one drinking Mac. I think if we're going to go talk to the mayor in the morning you might want to switch to water, maybe have a shower," Robert suggested.

"Are you really going to come with me, Robby?"

"Only if you're ready to go in the morning, I'm not kidding about having plans." Anna had already gotten up to go get Mac some water. "I would love to be commissioner again, you know that already. So get some rest and tomorrow we can go and get the ball rolling on making that happen."

"You're serious, right?"

"Yes. Mac, I need to have a job, don't I? If commissioner is available then I want the mayor to know I want it. Me and Anna have other plans and we need to start somewhere, employment is a good start, then a place to live. We're trying to do this one step at a time but some of what we want we don't want to wait for."

"You guys can stay here as long as you want. I mean that, don't even worry about a place to live."

"Alright, thank you."

"This is your house, of course, you can stay here."

Anna touched his shoulder, "Here Mac, drink this. I think I'm going to take your brother up to bed and I suggest you try to get some sleep too."

"Yeah, I will after I'm done this."

Anna smiled at Robert and he stood up, "Sounds like you have a busy day tomorrow, we should get some sleep."

"Night, Mac," then Robert followed Anna up the stairs. "It looks like we could find out a lot tomorrow."

As they entered the bedroom Anna stopped and faced him, "Tonight we dream about what we want to happen tomorrow. What we want to happen in the near future," then they put their arms around each other and kissed tenderly.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Robert walked into General Hospital just after 1 o'clock, Anna said to meet her on the sixth floor so he went straight to the elevators. When the doors opened he saw her standing with Monica, he walked up behind her and placed a hand on her hip. Anna smiled at Monica without turning, "I told you he'd be here on time."

"I wouldn't miss this," Robert said and kissed her cheek. "Hi, Monica."

Monica smiled at them, "Hi, I still can't fully wrap my head around this. You are both here, both alive and clearly still in love."

"That was what kept me going all those years, my love for Anna."

"You've got one of the good one's Anna," Monica said as she touched Robert's arm.

"Yes, I do," Anna smiled.

"I have to get back to work but it was great seeing both of you."

"Bye," Anna said as she walked away.

Robert turned Anna to face him, "I'm not late am I?"

"No, we still have time but we should get going." Anna took his hand and lead him down the hall. "Are you going to tell me how it went this morning?"

"That can wait, there's something else on my mind right now."

"Well let's get in there then," Anna smiled at him.

After a brief wait, they were shown into an examination room and asked to wait for the doctor. The next time the door opened a doctor walked in. "Hello, I'm Dr. Eva Marks, you must be Anna." She was looking at the file as she entered the room.

"Hi, I am and this is my husband Robert."

She looked up at them, "Wait, you're the couples that have been all over the new for the last week aren't you?" She partly covered her face with the file still in her hand, "Oh sorry."

They just smiled, "Yeah that would be us," Anna said.

"OK, so what brings you here today?"

"I'm assuming that's my file you're holding."

"It is yes."

"I had a miscarriage years ago and was told it was highly unlikely that I would ever be able to carry another baby to term." Dr. Marks started flipping through Anna's file and found that information. "That was quite some time ago. I know there have been advances medically." Anna looked at Robert, he smiled and squeezed her hand.

"So you're here to find out if having a baby is a possibility."

"Yes, we meant to look into this years ago but we never got the chance," Anna said with a little smile for Robert.

"Well, why don't you change into a gown. I'll give you a few minutes while I read this over and then we'll do an examination and a run couple tests just so we know what we're dealing with."

Anna took a deep breath, "OK." When Dr. Marks left the room she got up to change, "Well here we go."

...

After the exam and tests, Anna had been told she could get dressed. Now she and Robert were just waiting for Dr. Marks to come back. "Do you think she'll be able to tell us anything today?" Robert asked.

"I don't know, it usually takes a little while."

"Yeah, I know. I guess I'm just a little excited about this."

"Just a little," Anna smiled at him.

"Hopeful definitely, I had a good morning and I really want it to continue into the afternoon."

Anna's eyes lit up, "How good of a morning?"

"Well," he paused and smiled, "Nothing official yet, but if Mac steps down then I was told I would be the first person the job would be offered to."

Anna stuck out her hand, "Well hello Commissioner Robert Scorpio," she said as a smile spread across her face.

"It's not official," he smiled back and took her hand pulling her a little closer.

"What you really think my new partners going to change his mind? I am going to be a PI again and your brother is going to be my partner. You heard him last night, he doesn't want to be commissioner."

"Do you know what I want? I want to be able to tell Robin if she finally gets to be a big sister."

"Oh," Anna covered her mouth, "She'll be excited about this right?"

"If we get to tell her we are trying to make her a big sister finally she will be so excited for us. She'll be happy about this if it turns out like we're hoping."

"We aren't getting excited yet remember," Anna teased.

"I know, it's hopeful. That's what we are."

"That's good to hear." They both turned to look at the person speaking. "So far the tests look good. I will have all the results soon then I can look them all over."

"How long will that take? Sorry, it's just we have a lot of time to make up for and this is one of the most time-sensitive things on that list," Anna said.

Dr. Marks smile, "I should have all the results tomorrow and will be able to look them all over." She sat down and looked at her appointments for the next day. "If you would like I have time at 3 o'clock tomorrow we could go over the results then."

"Yeah, we'll be here." Anna squeezed Robert's hand.

"Thank you, we'll see you tomorrow," Robert said then they turned and left the room.

They were going to meet Robin at Kelly's, they agreed it was about time they went there for a meal together. Neither one of them seemed to be able to stop smiling after leaving the hospital. They both wanted to stay positive about what the outcome was going to be tomorrow. That and knowing that more than likely Robert will be police commissioner again soon they just couldn't help it, they were just really happy.

When they got to Kelly's they were surprised to see Robin hadn't arrived yet but Robert did see someone he knew. "Well, this is a nice surprise."

The woman looked up as did the girl who must be her daughter who was sitting with her. "Robert! I saw the news but seeing you makes it real." She stood up, "Come here, give us a hug."

Anna smiled watching them, "I want to introduce you to someone. This is my Anna. Anna this is Laura."

"Laura as in Luke and Laura?" She nodded, "I've heard many stories. It's great to finally meet you."

"I got very close to your daughter while you were gone it is great to finally meet you too, Anna." Then they hugged like old friends. "This is Lulu, my daughter. Oh and I see your daughter just got here," Laura said with a smile.

"Good that's who we were meeting here."

"Hi Laura, it's good to see you." They hugged, "Is this Lulu? She's gotten so big. Hi, I'm Robin I bet you don't remember me." Lulu just shook her head but didn't play shy. Then she turned to her parents. "So what have you been up to today?"

"I was at police headquarters for part of the morning and the mayor's office for the other part then I when and met your mom for her doctor's appointment."

"I thought that wasn't until next week. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, it wasn't with Tony. It wasn't that kind of check-up."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, we just want to make sure we know what my medical statice is. Make sure I didn't pick up any strange bugs while I was lost."

"Alright, you have to tell me if there is anything wrong."

"There is nothing to worry about, and we will tell you everything we find out alright," Anna assured her.

"Good, dad you make sure she does."

"Yes, ma'am." Then he leaned in closer to Anna, "That's your side."

"I know," Anna smiled back at him.

"Laura I'd say we should all sit together but it looks like you're almost done."

"Yeah, we were just about to leave. It is so great that you are both back. I want to see you both again soon. Anna, I am looking forward to getting to know you."

"So am I Laura." They all said bye then Robert Anna and Robin sat down and Robert and Anna started looking around.

"It might change but it never loses that feel I have always associated with this place. When did you say Ruby past away?" Robert asked.

"In '99, Bobbie and Luke own it now," Robin told them.

"It's going to be strange coming here and not seeing Ruby," Anna said.

"A lot changed while we were gone Luv."

"I know, but not the important things," she smiled at both Robert and Robin. "I don't want to think about the sad things today. Are you going to tell your daughter about how your morning went?"

"Yeah dad, are you?"

Robert smiled, "Well, nothing is official yet but you're looking at the next commissioner of Port Charles. I was told today that if Mac resigns then the job will be offered to me."

"So when is Uncle Mac resigning?" Robin asked with a smile and making Robert and Anna laugh.

"He hasn't told me that yet but last night he made it pretty clear he wants to. Probably fairly soon."

"Dad, this is great. I have some news of my own."

"Really what is it?" Anna asked.

I was talking to Alan today. I told him that when I am finished with school I would like to come back here and work at General Hospital. If my parents are living here I want to be as close to you as aI can be. Alan and everyone at General were so good to me and Stone. I think this can be my way to give something back. I don't even care about the things that made me want to leave."

"That sounds absolutely wonderful Robin."

"Are you going back to Paris to finish off school?" Robert asked.

"I think that's best. I'm almost don't so I don't want to change Universities now."

"That makes a lot of sense. You know what Scorpio? We have a very smart daughter."

"I know we do and she's going to be a doctor soon," Robert said, they were both beaming with pride.

"Stop it," Robin smiled back. "I think we should order, I'm starving."

...

It was 2:45 and Robert wouldn't stop pacing, Anna just sat watching him. "Hon, I'm the one that usually paces, come sit with me."

"If I do I'll just be back up in a minute."

"You need to relax, stressing about this isn't going to change the results we're going to get."

"Anna Scorpio," a nurse called.

Anna stood up and took Robert's hand. "Are you coming with me or are you going to stay out here and pace?" Anna asked with a smile.

Robert turned, "I'm coming with you. No matter what the results are I'm going to be right beside you when you hear them."

"Good," Anna took a deep breath then let it out. "It's going to be good news." Then they walked towards the nurse waiting for them. She leads them to Dr. Marks office and told them to have a sit while they waited and that Dr. Marks would be in soon.

It had only been about five minutes but to them, it felt like they had been an eternity. "Hello again, Anna, Robert."

"Hello," Anna said with just a hint of a quiver in her voice. Robert heard it and took her hand.

Dr. Marks took a seat at her desk and opened the folder she had walked in with and started reading it over. "So I've had a chance to go over all your test results." She turned to face them more, then smiled. "There is no reason you shouldn't be able to get pregnant. There is some scaring but there has been a lot of healing as well. If you were to get pregnant I would suggest being monitored and if there are any concerns then they can be addressed at the time."

Robert's mouth dropped open slightly, then he swallowed his mouth suddenly very dry. Anna stared at her doctor, not quite able to form words. Finally, Robert asked, "So we can try?"

"We can try to have a baby?" Anna asked finally able to speak.

"Yes," then she smiled. "Yes, you can try to get pregnant. You should be able to."

"Anna," Robert turned to her and she could see the tears in his eyes. "A baby."

"I want to give you another baby," Anna said as her tears rolled down her cheeks and they took each other in their arms.

"So this is the news you both wanted?"

Anna turned back to look at her, "Yes, oh this is just wonderful. Thank you." Anna looked back at Robert and he still seemed to be trying to process everything they had just heard.

"Do you have any questions?"

"I think you've answered our biggest one already. I'm sure I will have more questions once I am pregnant but for now you just gave us some wonderful news." Anna smiled, "Thank you. Robert, I think there is something you wanted to tell Robin."

Then he seemed to focus, Robert smiled and stood up. "Anna let's go. Thank you, Dr. Marks. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Can I ask who Robin is?"

"She's our daughter, she's 23 and has always wanted to be a big sister. Maybe she didn't think there would be this big of an age gap though."

Dr. Marks laughed a little, "Maybe not but I'm sure she'll still be happy."

Then Robert and Anna left her office hand in hand. Could this really be happening, could they be this lucky? Robert was going to be commissioner like he wanted. Anna was going to be a PI again like she wanted. Now they had just been told that they could try for the one thing they both truly wanted, a baby. "Let's go home, Luv."

"I'd love to."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

It was Monday morning and Robert was getting ready for the day, Anna was still lounging in bed watching him move around the room. "Are you staying there all day?" he asked smiling over at her.

"I might stay here a little longer then I think I'm going to have a nice long bath while you're gone. I like watching you." Anna was thoroughly happy. Friday evening they had told Robin that they were going to try to have a baby. She had been so excited that they could try for another child. As much as she had wanted a little brother or sister when she was young. She knew how much her mom had wanted another baby, she also knew her father would have loved to be a part of her entire life. If they could have a baby now she knew they would both be so happy.

Over the weekend they didn't see much of Mac, they weren't planning on telling him but it was a little strange that they had had the house almost completely to themselves this weekend. Not that any of them were complaining. It felt so right being together just the three of them in their home.

Robert came over to the bed, leaned over and kissed her lovingly. "Are you going to get a little more sleep?"

"Maybe, I'll try. Good luck."

Robert smiled the stood up and straightened his tie, "How do I look."

"Like the new commissioner of Port Charles."

"Mac didn't say that he resigned so I don't know why the mayor wants to see me."

"Alright, but good luck anyway."

Robert smiled at her then left the room. He walked through the house that he still thought of as home, as their home. He had his family back and he was about to start working on getting his life back as well. After all this time he just wanted to be the commissioner, he wanted to work to stop local crime, to protect the city that is his home. He wanted to make it better for the baby he truly hoped he and Anna would be blessed with.

Robert was surprised to see Mac waiting for him when he got to City Hall. "Hey bro what took you so long?"

"Morning Mac, I didn't know you were going to be here."

"I kind of have to be. Anna didn't come with you?"

"No, she wanted to take it easy this morning she has her appointment with Tony this afternoon. Where were you all weekend?"

"At The Outback, there were several things there I wanted to take care of."

"Oh," Robert wasn't going to push him for more information, Mac would tell him if he wanted to. "So if you're here can I assume I know why I was asked to come down here this morning?"

"You'll just have to wait to see what the mayor has to say."

"Fine," Robert checked his watch. "We better going, we don't want to keep the mayor waiting."

...

Anna had told Robert he didn't need to worry about coming with her for her checkup. She knew this was just another follow up to make sure everything was still fine. When she got there Tony greeted her happily, he got up and hugged her. "I know it's not normal to hug your patent but I am just so happy that you are here."

"I'm happy to be here too. Have you had a chance to look over my file?"

"Yes, I even got a phone call from one of your doctors, Dr. Merrick. She filled me in completely and wants me to keep her informed about your case."

"I told her I would, but I guess she can ask you questions that I might not fully understand. Did she tell you anything about herself?"

Tony looked at Anna wondering why she would ask that, "No, should she have?"

Anna smiled, "Alex just happens to be my twin sister. Identical twin."

"What?"

"We were separated at birth and never knew about each other. Our aunt kidnapped her and raised her as her own."

"Really? Well, you can tell me all about it while I do your examination."

Anna smiled again, "Alright," then she started telling him what she knew about what had happened.

...

Robert was just leaving City Hall when his cell phone started to ring, "Scorpio."

"Hello, Robert."

"Holly, why are you calling?"

"I have some news and needed to know where you are."

"Oh. Alright did you need to see me about something? Is there a problem with the divorce?"

"No, it's nothing like that. It is about the divorce though. Hugh and I didn't want to wait and he had his lawyers step in to get it finalized quickly."

"That's good to hear. Holly, I am very glad you found someone that makes you happy."

"He does, he really does. I'm calling because I wanted to know where you wanted the finalized divorce papers sent."

"To our house in Port Charles, that's where we staying now."

"Anna's out of the hospital?"

"Yes, and her memory is mostly back. She is actually at a follow-up appointment today here. Tony Jones has taken over her care."

"That is wonderful, I'm happy for you too, Robert."

"Thank you, Holly. That means a lot."

"Well, I will let them knew where the papers can be sent and you should have them by the end of the week."

"Thank you again."

"Robert, you sound very happy."

"I am."

"Well I don't want to take up any more of your time, goodbye Robert."

"Goodbye Holly."

He ended the call then started walking again, this really was turning out to be a good day. One of many he'd had lately, he thought with a smile on his face. Then he started making his way to General, he knew Anna said he didn't need to go with her but he had been at City Hall most of the day so he thought he would just meet her there after her appointment.

When Robert saw her, Anna was standing with Tony talking happily. He hoped that meant everything had gone well. "Hi," he said smiling at them both.

"Hi, what are you doing here?"

"I just finished up at City Hall so I thought I would surprise you."

"I'm glad you did."

"So tell me, Tony, is everything still OK?"

"Better than OK. Considering what I read about what she went through and what her sister told me. I am very pleased with how well she is healing and I don't need to see her for another month."

"That is wonderful," then Robert turned to Anna. "Did you ask about?"

"Oh," Anna smiled then turned back to Tony. "If I was to get pregnant would that cause any problem with my recovery?"

A broad smile formed on his face before he answered, "You two are trying to get pregnant?"

"Well it was something we had talked about looking into before and didn't get the chance, now we have," Anna told him. "Apparently, I should be able to have a baby so yes we are trying."

"That is very exciting news. And to answer your question, no getting pregnant will not cause any problem in your recovery."

Robert breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Tony. We just don't want to take any chances," Anna told him with a smile.

"Well I need to go check on some other patents but I will talk to you both again soon, bye"

After Tony had walked away Anna turned to Robert, "So?"

He smiled, "I get reinstated next Wednesday."

"You're commissioner again!" she threw her arms around his neck as she said it. "This is wonderful."

"That's not all." Anna leaned back a little to look at him. "I will be able to marry you very soon. Holly called to find out where to have the finalized papers sent. They should be here by the end of the week."

"Oh Robert," she kissed him full of passion right where they were. "This is wonderful."

...

It was Thursday when the papers arrived and Robert walked into the living room with them in his hand. Robin and Anna were both there and Mac was actually there as well. One of the few times they had seen him all week. "Well Anna, tomorrow you officially become Mrs. Scorpio again."

"They came. You're divorced?"

"Yup and can't wait to be married to you," Robert said as he sat down beside Anna wrapping his arms around her and kissing her lovingly.

"I know you are just going down to City Hall but I kind of want to be there," Robin said.

"Me too," Mac added.

Anna looked at Robert who gave her a slight nod, "We'd love it if you two are there."

"Remeber no big fuss, this is just so it's legal on paper. I married the woman I love back in '91."

"That's when I married the man I love and that is the day that will be the anniversary we go by."

Mac and Robin smiled at them, "I'm glad to hear that. I think that was one of the best days of my life," Robin told them.

"I have something else to tell you," Mac sat forwards a little. "I've been thinking about this a lot since I found out you're alive, especially after you said you wanted to move back here. This is your house, you two bought it. I've been spending the last week getting the apartment above the club ready for me to move in."

"What? What are you talking about?" Robert asked.

"Well, I've been painting and setting things up, that's where I've been spending most of my nights. I want a change too. This place has a lot of memories attached to it and they aren't all good ones. Tonight I'm going to get all my things packed up and as of tomorrow this will be your home again."

Anna had tears in her eyes, "You really mean that?"

"Yeah, this is your house always has been. I was just taking care of it for while you were gone."

Anna got up and gave him a hug, "Thank you, Mac."


	26. Chapter 26

Epilogue

Robert and Anna sat put the fire, their feet up and Robert's hand slowly rubbing circles on Anna's tummy. "This is our second Christmas together in this house," he commented looking around at all the decoration. Over the last several months Anna had redecorated the way they wanted. Now it was all ready for the holidays.

"It is. Soon Robin will be here. Alex and Dimitri are coming too."

"Our family will all be here, Mac even said Felicia and the girls are going to come with him on Christmas Eve."

"I'm so glad they're dating now. They might end up back together, I hope they do."

"I hope so too," Robert said as he kissed the side of her head. "What does your partner think about you having to take time off in a few more months."

"My partner is very excited about being an uncle again and doesn't seem to mind that he'll be working on his own for a while.

"That's good."

"It is." Then Anna looked down at her hand that was on Robert's leg, "When he took me I didn't know if we would ever be here again. You and I happily married getting ready to spend the holidays with our family and friends."

"Anna, don't even think about him or that time. All I want you to think about is the good things."

"The good things, like having you here loving me."

"Like being back home where we belong."

"Like the little boy that will be here in three months." A smile formed on his lips as Anna said this.

"Especially about that. Our little man is on his way and I can't wait to meet him."

"I love you, Robert. I love you so much."

"And I love you, always and forever." He tilted her chin up to kiss her it started off tenderly but like so many other times the passion quick followed. "Should we go upstairs, Mrs. Scorpio?"

She smiled and ran her hand up under his shirt, "I'm fine right here Mr. Scorpio." Then her lips claimed his again. The kiss was fueled with love and desire. She giggled as he started to lift her shirt. "See, no need to go upstairs."

Dot Dot Dot


End file.
